The Boy Who Livedagain
by neopyro
Summary: Completed! Harry dies, and is reborn a vampire with no memories. How will his new powers influence his life?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: realizations in a pine box  
  
Harry awoke to darkness. He stifled a yawn, and became instantly aware of a sharp pain in his chest. Somewhere near the heart. Harry moved to stretch. He quickly found that he couldn't. He was trapped inside some sort of wooden cage. A trunk perhaps.  
  
He wondered what he was to do with himself, being inside a wood box and unable to move. He had an itch then, on his right thigh. He reached to scratch it, and his hand brushed into something.  
  
Since his eyes had adjusted to the dark rather quickly, he grabbed the offending item, and pulled it to his face for a closer look at it.  
  
It was a broom. A curved one. The word "Firebolt" was engraved in it's side. A note was attached to the handle. By looking at it, Harry found it had been cried over for quite awhile. It was in a quick scrawl and read: Dear Harry, Hope you can bring this with you to where you're going. May it bring many happy memories. Ron Weasley  
  
Harry. That was his name wasn't it. Harry what though? Why couldn't this Ron person have written his last name? What kind of a last name is Weasley anyway? It sounds like weasels. Harry felt a surge of annoyance, and adjusted his position to make him feel a little more comfortable.  
  
Harry felt something else in the box with him. Harry grabbed the things he felt and brought them close.  
  
Bouquets, how useless. Harry examined the first. Daisies and Tulips, must've been fresh picked. Harry looked at the note. This one looked to have been drenched in tears also.  
  
Dear Harry, We will miss you. I hope you find peace and happiness on your voyage. Watch over us while you're up there could you? Just maybe, could you say hello to my Uncle John while you're up there? I'd appreciate it. Your friend, Hermione  
  
The name made sense to him. He had heard it before. Where was he traveling? Why couldn't he remember these people?  
  
Why couldn't he remember anything?  
  
Harry turned to the next bouquet. A dozen roses, artistically arranged. This person was either rich, or quite skillful. Harry flipped open the note.  
  
Dearest Harry, It pains me deeply to see you go. However, Something pains me more than that. Something that I never told you. Maybe if I had told you, things would have been different.  
  
I love you. I have for nearly an eternity, Maybe, If you read this, up in Heaven. you will wait for me. I will wait for you. Forever. Ginny Weasley  
  
Another letter and still he hadn't a clue to his last name. Angrily he punched the top to his wooden box. He heard a crack, and lines formed in the wood. It barely hurt.  
  
Harry reread the letters as to some clue in them as to where he was going. There wasn't.  
  
Wait a minute. Up in Heaven? Was he dead? No, of course not. Hell wouldn't be a wood box. Neither would Heaven.  
  
This must be his grave. A surge of anger passed through him, and he punched the top of the coffin. This time, it shattered. Fairly fresh dirt lay beyond it. With the thought of the outside world, he began to dig.  
  
How had he died?  
  
His chest had hurt earlier. Perhaps he had been shot or stabbed.  
  
Six inches into the dirt.  
  
Shooting or stabbing didn't feel right. It wasn't a deep enough wound.  
  
Could he have had a heart attack?  
  
He was nearly a foot and a half out of the dirt now.  
  
Dig scrap dig scrape.  
  
Maybe he was murdered?  
  
Two feet now.  
  
No. Who would need to kill somebody as young as him?  
  
Three and a quarter feet.  
  
That meant natural causes or an animal attack.  
  
Scratch, scrape, dig scrape  
  
Aren't animal attacks natural causes?  
  
Harry could stand now.  
  
Who knows? It doesn't matter.  
  
Six inches to go.  
  
I will be free from this grave. I am not dead, so it is not for me.  
  
With a strong punch, he reached the surface. He widened the hole and pulled himself through.  
  
Brushing himself off, he looked around. It was night and he was standing in a graveyard. A large statue bearing his likeness stood before him, which was covered in various flowers and gifts.  
  
For some reason, Harry felt the urge to examine the thing on his chest that was causing his pain.  
  
Ripping his suit shirt and throwing it to the ground, he peered at his overly pale chest.  
  
Two marks were there, one next to the other. It reminded him of a bite. Suddenly he knew it was a bite. A vampire bite.  
  
Smiling, He went out into the English night to catch some dinner.  
  
Worlds, Wizard and Muggle alike, beware. The Boy Who Lived again, was out for blood. 


	2. With a little help from my friends

This one's dedicated to Sarah: Thanks for all the help.  
  
A/n: this chapter may seem a little Mary-Sueish but it's not. Relax, I'm still a H/g Shipper.  
  
Chapter 2: with a little help from my friends  
  
Drinking blood and killing people proved far easier than Harry had thought. It had been over a week since he had arisen and had already found out how to survive during the day.  
  
It was quite simple, suntan lotion and sunglasses. He would put the lotion on every part of his body that could show and he put the sunglasses over his eyes.  
  
He had taken a bullet through the chest and head, to find they bounced off. Since then, he had tried numerous ways to kill himself. The guillotine in the museum didn't even mark him. Hanging himself only gave him a sore neck. Jumping from a building proved that he could fly, Jumping into a bonfire barely even stung and when he attempted impaling himself, it didn't penetrate. In fact, he wasn't even sure about him needing the sunscreen and sunglasses.  
  
Harry found he never got tired either. He never slept. Just a bit of blood every five hours and he was fine.  
  
There was one thing that bugged him though. It bugged him so much it was draining the pleasure from his near-immortality. He couldn't remember anything. Harry hadn't the foggiest idea how long he'd been pronounced dead. He didn't remember anything from his previous life.  
  
Harry had another problem. He had no place to live. He was still a minor fourteen to sixteen by his guess. He didn't look anything like an adult. So Harry started getting himself small jobs in the area such as mowing lawns and cleaning swimming pools. It was after all, the middle of summer.  
  
Three weeks after he was reborn, he had gotten himself the basic necessities of life and a small place to stay. One of the families he cleaned and mowed for said he could stay instead of being paid. Harry claimed his parents were having problems and he needed a place to stay for awhile.  
  
Harry was walking along the street bringing groceries to one of his customer's houses when someone addressed him.  
  
"Are you Harry Davison? The caretaker?" The girl asked (Harry had picked up some random last name from somewhere that he was using as his own.)  
  
"Yes." Harry replied stopping and setting down his bags "Do you have a job for me?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do." The young brunette replied extending her hand "Erin Marydale. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Harry Davison, as you guessed." Harry replied.  
  
"Right. Well, My cousin, uncle and aunt are coming over this weekend and the house is a wreck and I need it to be cleaned." Erin explained "Anyway, my cousin just lost a friend of hers from her school and is a little depressed so I want to cheer her up a little."  
  
"Ok, Cheerful setting. Where should I show up? Oh and when should I show up?" Harry asked  
  
"It's summer. Anytime between noon and eleven are good. It's number forty- two hover-bird circle." Erin answered  
  
"OK. Any cooking?" Harry asked  
  
"You can cook? Oh that will help a lot! Yes cooking would be excellent. Mom will figure out some pay system when you come." Erin filled in  
  
"All right. See you around." Harry replied  
  
"Bye."  
  
Harry sighed. Why was it that he felt out of place here? Harry picked up the groceries and took them to Mrs. Alfredson's house.  
  
'Well.' Harry thought 'A new job is good anyway. I should be well on my way to figuring myself out soon enough. It was so much easier when you had no living expenses.'  
  
Harry arrived at number forty-two Hover-bird Circle the next morning around eight. He walked up to the step and rung the doorbell. Erin came to the door almost instantly bouncy and full of energy.  
  
"HEY! How are you? Glad you're here, come on in and I'll have mom figure out some pay agreement." Erin exclaimed cheerfully  
  
'She's entirely too cheerful for this early in the morning. I'm a Vampire and I'm feeling a bit sluggish.' Harry thought as he followed Erin 'That's probably because I haven't eaten since four am.'  
  
"Hello. You must be Harry. I'm Jenna Granger, nice to meet you." The woman who was most likely Erin's mother greeted  
  
"Hi. Where do I start?" Harry asked  
  
"Don't you want to figure out how much money you should earn?" Jenna asked  
  
"Oh.right. Make me an offer." Harry replied  
  
"OK. Five hundred pounds to have this whole house spotless by Saturday?" She offered  
  
"Isn't that a bit high?" Harry asked 'Well not really. as it is Friday morning.'  
  
"No. That's about right. This is a big house and cooking is expensive." Jenna replied "Now if you excuse me, I have to get to work. I'll be back around six. ERIN! Show Harry around, I have to get to work!"  
  
"OK MOM!" Came the yelled reply  
  
So then Harry went to work, unpacking boxes, cooking meals, sweeping, removing stains, mowing, trimming hedges and wiping down windows and tables.  
  
Harry was in the middle of mopping the hardwood floor when Erin came up behind him.  
  
"You work like a demon." She commented  
  
"So?" Harry replied  
  
"Don't you need to rest? You haven't stopped since you went out to eat four hours ago." Erin exclaimed  
  
"If you want me to rest I will, but I'm going to have to come by tomorrow morning to finish this, even if I stay until midnight." Harry responded  
  
"Well. that is true, but still. You moved the couch out of the room without help, You are going to kill your back." She told him  
  
"My back is fine. I think I'll have to eat again soon though. But after this room is mopped and the furniture is put back, I'm done the downstairs. I figure I can finish the upstairs by the time your mom comes and do the cooking tomorrow." Harry explained  
  
"Do whatever. I was just trying to get you to take a break." Erin replied.  
  
Harry left the house around eight that night and came back the next morning around six. Harry cooked for five hours straight and was just about to leave when there was knocking at the door.  
  
"MOM! They're here!" Erin yelled  
  
"All right. Let them in and introduce them to Harry. I'll be down soon." Jenna replied  
  
Erin opened the door to reveal A middle aged woman about thirty with long brown bushy hair, A man a little older than that with flat black hair and a girl about his age, also with brown bushy hair.  
  
"Hermione, Aunt Marie and Uncle Jared, This is Harry. He's helping us clean and cook." Erin introduced  
  
The girl's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and she fainted as though she had seen a ghost.  
  
END! 


	3. The Trident of Salazar Slytherin

Chapter 3: The Trident of Salazar Slytherin  
  
The room sat in silence while they waited for Hermione to come to.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked  
  
"Well." Erin said slowly "You know how I told you that Hermione's friend of nearly five years died? Well his name was Harry too."  
  
"Now that I think about it, you bear him quite a strong resemblance. Mind you I only met him once, and that was several years ago." Hermione's mother elaborated "No wonder she freaked out. I would've too."  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Jenna exclaimed as she ran into the room "This is not good."  
  
Jenna was looking at the front of the local section of the newspaper.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione's parents asked as one  
  
"I don't want to read this aloud. You read it." Jenna said tossed the paper to her sister and brother-in-law. Then she began to look at Harry like he had grown a second head.  
  
Erin sat down next to Hermione's parents and began to read the paper as well. Slowly all three heads turned his way.  
  
"No wonder. He looks just like him." Erin mumbled  
  
Hermione's father tossed the paper to Harry. Harry read the article.  
  
This morning at Christ's Children Memorial Cemetary, the evidence of a graverobbing has been discovered. The Grave belonged to one Harry James Potter. (There was a picture of him next to it, and a blown-up picture of his grave above it.)  
  
The grave, being in an un-frequently used area of the cemetery, was not discovered until now. A phyrensics team was called in to investigate. The thing that makes this story more bizarre than the apparent graverobbing of a sixteen year old boy was that by examining the grave three things were found. The first was that the letters left with him by loved ones when he died were opened. One of the envelopes was missing a letter. The second was that the grave seemed to be dug into from the inside. The third was the weirdest by far. Potter's own fingerprints were discovered at the scene.  
  
(Under that were interviews from the Phyrensics expert, the person who saw what happened to his grave, and the cemetery owner. Harry's obituary appeared under that.)  
  
"Weird story. That guy looks just like me." Harry said  
  
Before there were any replies to Harry's statement, Hermione came to and everyone became distracted.  
  
"Are you alright?" Erin asked  
  
"You just fainted." Hermione's mother exclaimed  
  
"I had the weirdest dream." Hermione started "Harry was here. But Harry's dead so I know It wasn't." She trailed off  
  
Her eyes fell on the article in the paper. She picked it up and read it quickly. Her eyes rested on Harry.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Hermione said  
  
Glances were exchanged, and Erin, Jenna and Hermione's parents left the room.  
  
"How are you alive?" Hermione asked  
  
"Look. I don't know what this whole mess is about-" Harry began  
  
"GOD DAMNNIT! I SAW SALAZAR SLYTHERIN'S TRIDENT GO STRAIGHT THROUGH YOUR CHEST. NOBODY ELSE ON THE PLANET HAS THE LIGHTNING BOLT SCAR THAT SITS ON YOUR FOREHEAD! DON'T PISS ON ME AND TELL ME IT'S RAINING. TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED. TELL ME HOW YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!" Hermione screamed  
  
"I don't-" Harry tried to start  
  
Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry. She reached out, and yanked up Harry's shirt. She pointed at the twin black holes at the side of his chest.  
  
"Only two of the prongs of the trident touched you. That trident was used by Lord Voldemort. He is the most powerful dark wizard ever. Now tell me what you remember Harry." Hermione said in a now calm voice  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"OK. Tell nobody and I will tell you." Harry replied  
  
"I promise." Hermione promised  
  
"I awoke in a grave with no memories. I broke through he coffin and dug to the surface. Now I am a Vampire. I think I'm immortal." Harry replied  
  
Hermione gasped  
  
"Do you have to drink blood?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yes. I have reduced the rat population by hundreds." Harry responded  
  
Hermione began to cry. Without warning she reached out her arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh Harry I've missed you. We need to get you to Dumbledore." Hermione said into his shoulder  
  
"Oh. You can explain everything later. They probably want to visit with you. I'll pick up my pay and go." Harry replied  
  
"I suppose that's best. I'm glad you're OK Harry." Hermione told him "We need to meet sometime."  
  
"Any time is good. I don't sleep." Harry replied  
  
"Meet me after lunch at the local library tomorrow." Hermione replied  
  
"Sounds good. I'll see you."  
  
Harry collected his money and left. It was good to have someone he knew around. Even if he couldn't remember her.  
  
END! 


	4. Hermione's Rulebreaking frenzy

Disclaimer: I make no money from this, I'm a minor, and I'm broke anyway, so you get nothing if you sue me.  
  
The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again.  
  
Chapter Four: Hermione's Rule-breaking frenzy  
  
Harry paced the entranceway to the local library waiting for Hermione to arrive. (A/n: I need to brush up on my European Geography. I don't know very many cities in the British area, so I'm not sure where Harry is.)  
  
Harry had been there since eight that morning. First he had researched vampires (it was a Muggle library so all of it was under fiction.) Harry had a stack of books under his arm from each and every Vampire "expert." He had books from everyone. From Anne Rice to Bram Stoker, his arms were filled with books on Vampires.  
  
Harry checked his watch. It was eleven fifty-nine. Right on schedule Hermione walked in and came straight over once she saw him.  
  
"Hi Harry. My parent's reactions were priceless." Hermione told him  
  
"Hey. Reactions to what?" Harry asked  
  
"To me telling them about you." Hermione replied  
  
"You told them? Why?" Harry demanded  
  
"Honesty is the best policy." She answered  
  
"All right. What'd they do?" Harry asked her  
  
"Well. they reacted horribly. Mom doesn't want me anywhere near a Vampire, even if he is my friend. Dad agreed and began hiding garlic around the house. He really flipped out. He went out and bought a cross, a wooden stake and a large bottle of holy water. If they knew I was here, mom would have a stroke, and dad would go on a killing spree." Hermione explained  
  
"In other words everyone is in danger but me. I don't die by garlic, holy water, crosses or wooden stakes. I attend church regularly." Harry said laughing  
  
Hermione began laughing with him. They only stopped when the librarian came by, scowling at them.  
  
"Anyway, we have two choices." Hermione told him  
  
"And those are?" Harry asked  
  
"We can go to Hogwarts and explain all of this to Dumbledore or we can go to the Burrow and have them take us to Hogwarts." Hermione answered  
  
"No option that involves finding a way to go without getting you into trouble?" Harry questioned  
  
"Nope. Besides, they don't deserve to know where I am if they're reacting like this." Hermione responded  
  
"You're not leaving a note?" Harry asked  
  
"Nope, Although I should. Maybe I'll owl them once we're out of here." Hermione replied  
  
"Well, OK then." Harry Said, "I suppose you should pack, and I'll be waiting for you here."  
  
"Well we do have to figure out how to get there don't we? Which do you prefer? The Weasley's or Hogwarts?" Hermione asked  
  
"You forget that I can fly. I don't care, whichever is closer." Harry answered impatiently.  
  
"WE COULD BE SEEN! Harry, can vampires turn themselves invisible?" Hermione asked hopefully "By the way, the Burrow is closer."  
  
"No. The question is, do you care about being seen? I don't." Harry responded  
  
"Yes. I do. What invisibility spell can shroud both of us?" Hermione wondered aloud  
  
"You're the witch. You figure it out. I however will be researching myself." Harry answered gesturing to the massive mound of vampire books  
  
Hermione sat in silence for about a minute before she figured out what to do  
  
"That's it! Your old invisibility cloak. You gave it to me in your will." Hermione exclaimed  
  
"Good. Where is it?" Harry asked  
  
"It's in with my stuff at the house. I suppose I'll go get it and we can go to the Burrow." Hermione Said  
  
"OK. I'll go get a harness from the hardware store. I don't think you want to stay attached to me just by your own strength." Harry left the sentence hanging  
  
"Did you remember that or just guess?" Hermione asked him  
  
"Guessed. Meet me at the tool shop three blocks from here when you're done." Harry told her  
  
"OK. See you then." Hermione Said, leaving the Library.  
  
**Later**  
  
Harry and Hermione walked around the backside of the building; Harry holding the two harnesses Hermione holding her trunk containing the Invisibility Cloak. Hermione fastened the harnesses to each of them and connected them with the two clamps that say they can hold three tons worth of weight without even bending. Hermione slipped on a jacket and threw the cloak over top of both of them. Hermione used a pair of bungee cords to hold the cloak on fastening it around both of them, pulling them tightly together.  
  
Then she sighed. The cloak was almost a foot shorter than it heeded to be to cover them both, and Hermione had forgotten how they were to carry her trunk.  
  
"I suppose there's nothing else for it." Hermione pulled out her wand and cast three spells in quick succession. The first to shrink her trunk, the second to make it feather light, and the third to lengthen the cloak.  
  
Just as soon as Hermione's trunk was safely in a zipper pocket, he took off at full speed. They heard the loud cracks of people apparating to where they had just been. It was a close call.  
  
"Hermione? Would you please stop squirming? It's making it hard to fly straight." Harry asked of her  
  
"Sorry. I just don't like flying much." Was her response. Thankfully, she did stop flailing about.  
  
After a few hours, they landed in a small town. Hermione, from a deli, Harry from a crow he found behind the deli. Then they took off again. (A/n I don't feel like making this geographically correct so I'm not going to give town names. Mainly because I have no clue as to where Ottery St. Catchpole is.)  
  
During the flight, Hermione filled Harry in on what she knew about Harry, his friends and Voldemort. However when they hit the seven hour mark, Hermione had run out of things to talk about, except that one subject she had been avoiding.  
  
"Harry? Remember how I told you about how your Godfather died?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied  
  
"Turns out, he got pulled out of the veil. He's only half-dead." Hermione said, sadness in her voice  
  
"You mean a Vampire like me?" Harry asked  
  
"No. I believe you are completely dead. He is only halfway dead, meaning he can think, but can't do anything else. He can't move at all." Hermione choked out "It's been that way for the year he's been out of the veil. We hadn't told you before you died. Sorry."  
  
Hermione turned herself around so she could cry into Harry's shoulder. Soon after she fell asleep. Harry flew for another few hours before the sea was in sight. Harry sighed. He'd have to wake her up.  
  
"Hermione. We're close. You need to tell me where to go next." Harry said to her softly  
  
She told him and insisted she wouldn't go back to sleep. She however did insist on clinging on to him. (For some reason, he was warm, even though Vampires are supposed to be cold.)  
  
Harry landed them at the very end of the long dirt road that lead up to the Burrow. They unhooked each other and enlarged Hermione's trunk. Harry stayed under the cloak while Hermione walked up towards the house. She was preparing herself for the most difficult task she might ever have: Breaking the news to the Weasley's about Harry without causing total panic. With that, she reached out and knocked on the door. 


	5. Don't Kill the Messenger

The Boy Who Lived again... Chapter five: Don't kill the messenger  
  
Hermione's heart was beating out of control as she watched the door swing open, revealing Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Hermione dear. Good to see you. We didn't know you were coming." Mrs. Weasley greeted her "But come on in. I've got a pot of tea on the stove. The kids will be back from Diagon Alley shortly."  
  
"Well, Mrs. Weasley. I didn't know I was coming. I'm bearing some very odd news." She told her, taking a seat at the table.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came over and poured her a steamy glass of tea before sitting down as well.  
  
"Odd news? Odd enough to have you come by unannounced after not hearing a thing from you for months?" Mrs. Weasley asked  
  
"More so. This is the kind of news that I'm going to have to tell you before I tell the rest of the family." Hermione replied  
  
"That bad? Surely not... I mean, Voldemort's dead. The Death Eaters turned themselves in..." Mrs. Weasley started  
  
"I said odd. Not bad. Read this." Hermione said, thrusting the article from the day before into Mrs. Weasley's hands.  
  
Molly read the article, her shock and outrage apparent.  
  
"Who could do such a thing? And how isn't this bad news?" Molly demanded  
  
"Because. Harry's alive. I have him with me." Hermione told her "HARRY! Come on in now."  
  
Harry walked in from outside. Mrs. Weasley's eyes bugged out.  
  
"I-it's really you?" Molly stuttered out through her tears. She didn't wait for a reply as she enveloped him in a rib-crushing hug.  
  
"Mum?" a voice called from up the stairs "Are you all right? I heard crying..."  
  
It was Ginny.  
  
"Hide." Mrs. Weasley whispered to Harry and Hermione  
  
They stepped underneath Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
"I'm fine honey. Has your fever come down?" Molly asked Ginny as she walked into the kitchen  
  
"Yes it has." Ginny replied "Uh... Mum? Why are there two glasses of tea on the table?"  
  
"Now Ginny... Don't freak..." Molly started, signaling for Harry and Hermione to remove the cloak. 


	6. Slow Acceptance

The Boy Who Lived Again Chapter Six: Slow Acceptance  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Harry lifted Ginny from the floor, and set the unconscious girl on the table. Hermione walked into the kitchen and grabbed a rag. She filled a bowl with warm water, and walked back to the table bearing both. Hermione dabbed the cloth lightly across Ginny's forehead. The silence was stifling. Slowly, but surely, Ginny flickered back to the world of the living.  
  
"Uh?" Ginny said coherently. The situation finally made sense to her. "May I speak with Harry?" She asked "Alone."  
  
Hermione and Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen and went out to the garden.  
  
"How are you still alive?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"Salazar Slytherin's Trident. It curses the people it stabs to die, and then be reborn as a vampire. Only two of the prongs stabbed me, So I haven't a clue what the third prong does." Harry replied in a monotonous voice.  
  
"Oh Harry..." She said with a sigh, wrapping Harry in a large hug that clearly made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I don't remember anything since I was reborn in my coffin." Harry added.  
  
"You... Don't?" Ginny asked in a shocked tone  
  
"Nothing before the coffin."  
  
"Not even the Chamber of secrets?" Ginny questioned  
  
"Not even the Chamber of Secrets." Harry replied  
  
"I suppose we should call them back in." Ginny told him "COME ON BACK. WE'RE DONE."  
  
Harry covered his ears at Ginny's sudden yelling. His vampire hearing was sensitive. Startled by the yell, Harry fell backwards off of his stool and onto the floor. Harry jumped to his feet, and put his stool back as it was. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley came back in.  
  
"You two done?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah." Harry and Ginny answered at the same time.  
  
Mrs. Weasley winked at them, causing Ginny to blush and Harry to look puzzled. Four loud whooshes sounded off the arrivals of Charlie, Fred, George and Ron.  
  
"MOM! WE'RE HOME!" Ron yelled causing Harry to wince and cover his ears.  
  
Harry hopped quickly under the cloak. Mrs. Weasley pondered how they would explain this.  
  
"Come on in here! Hermione's come for a visit!" Ginny called  
  
"Wow! Really?" Ron asked excitedly, running towards the kitchen.  
  
"We'll be out packing!" one of the twins yelled "The big day is in two days."  
  
"All right." Mrs. Weasley shouted back  
  
"I'll be in the Orchard!" Charlie called.  
  
"Be back before dinner!" Mrs. Weasley commanded  
  
"I will!" Charlie replied  
  
Harry heard two doors slam. 'The front door and the door to the twin's room.' He assumed mentally.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Good to see you again!" Ron said cheerfully as he stepped on the corner of Harry's invisibility cloak. Harry tried to pull away. That was a big mistake. The Invisibility cloak slid off, just as Ron was turning to look at the clock.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked, stunned  
  
"Yes." Harry replied  
  
Ron pulled him into another crushing hug.  
  
"Great to see you mate!" Ron exclaimed  
  
"I...can't...breathe..." Harry gasped  
  
Everyone laughed. Ron sat, and Harry told his whole life story again.  
  
"You don't remember anything?" Ron asked with a look of childish delight on his face "Does that mean I can tell you that you fell in love with a mountain troll and you'd believe me?"  
  
"RON!" Mrs. Weasley scolded  
  
"Come on Harry, I've got to tell the others!" Ron said loudly before grabbing Harry's arm and running off to the Twin's Room, Harry running behind him.  
  
Ron banged on the door "HARRY'S ALIVE!" he yelled. Harry plugged his ears.  
  
"That is a joke in very poor taste Ron. I don't even say things like that." Fred said in a sorrowful tone.  
  
"NO, HE REALLY IS!" Ron said opening the door. "See?"  
  
"Harry?" both twins exclaimed "Is it really you?"  
  
Harry labored into his life story yet again, and the twins grinned like bandits.  
  
"You remember nothing? This could be fun!" George told his brother  
  
"Yes, dear brother, it could." Fred replied.  
  
Then Ron Dragged Harry off to find Charlie, the twins following behind.  
  
"HARRY IS ALIVE!!!" They shouted as they came towards Charlie  
  
"That is a joke in very poor taste. I wouldn't even joke about that." Charlie said, causing Fred to giggle.  
  
Harry stepped out from behind Ron and labored into his life story for the final time.  
  
That night there was a party at the Burrow. 


	7. Missing out on the Big Day

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again Chapter Seven: Missing out on the big day  
  
Two days after his arrival at the Burrow, he was greeted by bells and merriment. He would usually spend his sleepless nights roaming around the area and exploring. As he came closer, he realized people were decorating for some kind of party. Big white flowers had been planted in perfect rows, massive amounts of chairs, a table draped in a large white tablecloth was covered from end to end in food, and everyone seemed to be working on something.  
  
There were lots more people than usual. Most times, it was Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Ron, Hermione, Charlie and himself. Today however, there were about forty people running around working, the majority of which had red hair?  
  
"Hermione? What's this all about?" he asked coming up to his former schoolmate  
  
"Oh, didn't they tell you? It's Bill's wedding today!" Hermione exclaimed  
  
"Ohh. He's the eldest one right? Or was that Percy? I haven't met them so I don't know." Harry replied  
  
"He's the eldest, and would be very offended if you compared him to Percy. But I'm busy. Go ask Mrs. Weasley for a chore or two. We'll need all the help we can get."  
  
Harry stalked off to find Mrs. Weasley. After twenty minutes of asking everyone if they had seen Mrs. Weasley, he found her by himself.  
  
"Morning Mrs. Weasley. What am I supposed to do?" Harry said in a voice that was sickeningly cheerful.  
  
"Everything's been done already. Why don't you just sit down somewhere and wait dear?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.  
  
'Then why was everyone else working?' he asked himself 'But if they don't want to include me, I'll find something to do.'  
  
Harry's first stop was Mr. Weasley's tool shed. It seemed to be overflowing with Muggle devices. There was a car that had been taken apart completely with the pieces strewn all about. The car's frame was directly in front of the doorway, making it impossible to close without moving the car. And so Harry moved it. He picked up the frame of the car, and set it down behind the shed where it was completely obscured from the wedding. He piled all of the car's parts into the barn and finally got the door shut. The hinges on the door were threatening to give way, so Harry found a screwdriver and tightened them.  
  
Next, Harry noticed the pond. It was completely covered with algae. Thankfully, Harry noticed a pool cleaning net inside Mr. Weasley's barn. Being able to fly was very helpful with the cleaning of the pond.  
  
Harry went around like this doing various odd jobs that nobody else would do for hours. Ten hours to be specific. Harry realized that he'd gotten so caught up in cleaning, he didn't notice the Wedding at all.  
  
The guests were gone and the food was cleared away. Everyone was already asleep. He didn't even know who the bride was. Harry went off to find a few animals to drain. He didn't really feel like exploring tonight. Thankfully, there was a lot to clean. Maybe he could fix the leaky roof of the barn?  
  
Harry felt out of place. But he liked to fix things. And on this run down farm there was no limit of things to fix. And so he fixed them. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.  
  
Over the next few days, Harry began to feel increasingly uncomfortable around the Weasleys. He could sense that they weren't telling him the whole truth about things. It seemed like they were only telling the good things. In fact, they never even mentioned the first ten years of his life. But he didn't remember, so he couldn't dispute it. Today, he gathered, was important. It was the day he returned to Hogwarts. The day everyone would know of his return to the wizarding world. Harry could already visualize the headline. "Boy cheats death for the second time, Wizards rejoice." Just the thought of the entire thing made him want to say "Whoop de freakin doo dah." It didn't matter if he was alive or dead. If he wasn't told anything about this "Voldemort" or his past, he wouldn't be able to save the world.  
  
That was it. He was a hero, and everyone wanted him to save the world, and destroy all the evil. They didn't care one whit about what happened to him in the process. They were too lazy to just get off their sorry rears and do it themselves.  
  
Harry deviated from that line of thought. Despite the fact these people were annoying him out of his mind, talking about things he didn't remember, and people he couldn't recall, they were still being nice to him. The twins had even made a game of scouring the forest for animals he could drain.  
  
He had drifted into a routine. Clean and fix things, feed, Organize Mr. Weasley's barn, feed, Play that "Quittitch" game, feed, clean and fix things. Over and over and over again. But the farm was beginning to look better from it. The grass was mowed now that he had fixed the lawnmower, and he had raked most of the leaves and grass clippings into a pile to use as compost.  
  
But nobody seemed to notice or care. Not that it mattered. He was just about to start fixing that hunk of junk car, when he heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny called "Come here. We're getting ready to go to Hogwarts,"  
  
Ginny. The only one out of the bunch she identified with. She had at least commented on his cleaning and tidying. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.  
  
"Coming." He called 


	8. The Hogwarts Express

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again Chapter Eight: The Hogwarts express  
  
"Harry?" Ginny Weasley called "I'm supposed to give you a disguise. Come on up."  
  
"O.K." Harry replied simply, walking up the stairs, and entering Ginny's room.  
  
"Sit down on that stool over by the mirror. I'll think up some way to make you look different." Ginny suggested calmly  
  
Harry sat. Ginny stood behind him, fiddling with his hair.  
  
"I think you'd make a good redhead." Ginny said idly "and I think you need some more muscle."  
  
Ginny rubbed some sort of hair solution into his scalp, and trimmed his hair. When she was satisfied with his hair's length, she started casting various spells.  
  
Harry had shut his eyes and let her work. Though he felt oddly aware of everything going on around him. He could feel Ginny's breath on his neck, the occasional brush of her hair, and the constant feeling of a comb running through his hair.  
  
"I'm done." Ginny told him. "Turn around and let me have a look at you."  
  
Harry turned.  
  
"Wow..." Ginny said softly. "Open your eyes and look in the mirror."  
  
Harry did. He was surprised at what he saw. His black hair that he had let overgrow without a care had been neatly trimmed and combed back. And now it was red. His long and gangly figure had been broadened, and now he had muscles. And his scar was gone. His nose had shrunk, and so had his ears. His head had grown slightly larger, and his cheeks had fattened slightly.  
  
The only things that looked the same about his face were those bright green eyes.  
  
"You did well. Thank you." Harry told Ginny, causing her cheeks to color slightly.  
  
"It was nothing. Really." Ginny said modestly  
  
"Have you thought up a cover story yet?" Harry asked her "Because we would need a very convincing one with me. I'm about sixteen, and have no magical education or memories."  
  
"You could have been hit by a memory charm. And your family abandoned you. Then we adopted you." Ginny suggested.  
  
"That will work. Except the adopted part. I would need papers. Tell them that you found me and took me in. Make a really sad story out of it." Harry replied  
  
Harry always found himself grinning after talking with Ginny. She was probably his only real friend left in this world.  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen. Everyone went silent.  
  
"Ginny? Who's that?" Ron asked stupidly  
  
"It's Harry you twit. I disguised him." Ginny replied coldly.  
  
"Oh." Ron replied.  
  
After everyone made their comments on how Harry looked, they went back to their idle chatter.  
  
At the arrival of Mr. Weasley, they all piled into the car. Or the van rather. Mr. Weasley had fixed up an old Volkswagon van, and adjusted it with magic. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat up front, Ron and Hermione sat behind them, and Harry sat next to Ginny behind Ron and Hermione. With all of the baggage, the car became quite cramped. Because of the odd angle Ron's trunk was stacked at, Harry and Ginny were squished together in the area only one person should be able to sit. Ron Hermione and Ginny all fell asleep. Harry however was physically unable. He just had to sit there with Ginny sprawled out across him like a cat on the hearth.  
  
After a long drive, they found themselves at King's cross/ St. Pancreas station. Harry followed everyone through the station. After passing through turnstiles, and walking up and down steps, they found themselves staring at a wall. On the left side it said "9" on the right "10." Harry gasped as he saw Ron take off at a run towards the wall. And Ron passed right through it.  
  
He finally understood. He ran through the wall, and found himself staring at a bright red steam engine. They loaded their baggage, and hopped on the train to find a seat. 


	9. Hoggy Woggy Hogwarts

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again Chapter nine: Hoggy Woggy Hogwarts  
  
Harry followed Ron and Hermione onto the train, Ginny following behind. They were chatting happily about something he cared little about. Like Ginny, he stayed out of the conversation.  
  
"Why don't you and Ginny find another seat." Hermione suggested, sliding a cabin door open.  
  
"Yeah." Ron agreed, struggling with his Prefect's badge.  
  
They closed the door without another word. Harry felt slightly hurt, but didn't comment on it. Ginny guided him down the aisle, searching for a cabin that was empty.  
  
"This'll do." Ginny said, sliding open the door to an empty cabin. Harry took a seat across from Ginny.  
  
"What should we talk about?" Ginny asked  
  
"Well, I'm kind of curious about this 'sorting' thing. What is it?" Harry replied  
  
"Well, they have a magical hat, and they put it on-"Ginny was interrupted by the cabin door opening.  
  
"Hey. Got space for two more?" a dark haired boy around his age asked.  
  
"Sure Neville. Come on in." Ginny replied happily  
  
A girl followed Neville in, her head stuffed into a magazine, which she was reading upside-down.  
  
"Harry, these are my friends Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom." Ginny introduced. "Neville, Luna, This is my friend Harry Davison."  
  
"Hi Harry." Neville said with a grin, sitting down next to him  
  
"Hello." The girl behind the magazine added. "I'm Luna."  
  
"Hi." Harry replied  
  
After a moment of silence, Neville spoke.  
  
"So Harry, What's your story? I haven't seen you before, and you're much older than a first year."  
  
"Memory charm. My family said I was defective after I got hit with the charm, and abandoned me. The Weasley's took me in." Harry answered  
  
"My parents are in St. Mungo's. They got tortured to the point of insanity." Neville replied with a sympathetic look.  
  
Harry found nothing he could say to that.  
  
"Anyway, I'm supposed to start as a first year, and I'm allowed to advance to the next year when all my teachers think I'm ready, instead of at the end of the school years. Since I've learned all this before, they think they'll end up jogging my memory. Then I'll be back to where I was." Harry commented  
  
"So, Harry, what house do you think you'll be in?" Neville asked  
  
"Probobly Hufflepuff." Harry replied.  
  
The rest of the ride went smoothly.  
  
"Firs' Years! Firs' Years!" A deep voice called in the distance "Firs' years this way."  
  
Harry noticed that the man was quite easy to find. He was easily three feet taller than anyone there.  
  
"Hello sir." Harry told the giant  
  
"Yer not a firs' year are ye?" the giant asked him.  
  
"I'm not eleven if that's what you mean. But I am a first year. I got hit with a Memory charm and don't remember anything I've learned. I don't even know what school I used to go to..." Harry replied  
  
The giant looked at his list. "That'd make ya Harry Davison. Righ'?" The Giant asked  
  
"Yes it would." Harry replied  
  
"Name's Hagrid." Hagrid told him "Firs' Years over here!"  
  
Soon, he was riding in a small rudderless, boat across the lake. It was a beautiful night. It was really something marvelous. Then he felt something bump the bottom of the boat. By the looks of fear on the other First years faces, they felt it too.  
  
There was a loud whooshing sound, followed by a scream and a splash.  
  
Harry Davison wasn't in the boat. 


	10. Merfolk Message

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again Chapter 10: Merfolk Message  
  
The tentacle wrapped loosely around Harry's waist.  
  
"Harry Potter." The giant squid told him "Follow me."  
  
Harry didn't really have a choice. Harry swam after the giant squid into the murky depths of the lake.  
  
'Why is a squid talking to me?' Harry wondered 'And how?'  
  
"Harry Potter, we must hurry."  
  
Harry swam faster. A horde of creatures seemed to be gathered around one cave on the lake's bottom. They looked to be half eel/half man. From what he remembered of his Care of Magical Creatures book, these were Merfolk.  
  
"He is here." The squid told the Merfolk. The Merfolk cheered and cleared a path into the cave.  
  
"Go and see the Prophetess Harry Potter. This is the first Prophecy she has made since the founder's time, and you alone must hear it." The giant squid told him  
  
"Why me?" Harry asked  
  
"Because, her prophecy is about you."  
  
Harry swam into the cave. A Mermaid sat on a throne at the end of the room. It was obvious she was very old, easily a thousand years old, maybe older.  
  
"Harry Potter. We meet at last."  
  
"We do." Harry acknowledged  
  
"Harry Potter, do you know who I am? I am Marion, the Grandmother of Rowena Ravenclaw. I am, of course the reason for her great powers. But I grow old, even in Mer years. I do not have a prophecy for you. I have a gift, my powers. My time grows short, and if I die, I cannot pass my gift on. Therefore, I give my gift to you now. Are you ready?"  
  
"Wait a second, why do you give your gift to me?" Harry asked "I've never even met you before."  
  
"Because you are one who needs my gift. Here."  
  
There was a bright flash. The last thing Harry heard was a "goodbye Harry Potter" from Marion.  
  
Harry came to in one of the rudderless boats. He was soaking wet. He spoke nothing for the entire ride. He was thinking. What "power" did he have? 


	11. Sorting it out

A/n: Due to the lack of reviews, I shouldn't even be updating this. Consider this a charity. If I don't start to see more reviews soon, I'll write a massive cliffhanger and go on vacation.  
  
The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again... Chapter 11: Sorting it out  
  
When Harry pulled his soaked body from the boat, Hagrid draped his gigantic moleskin coat across Harry's back.  
  
"I dun know how yeh survived after bein' under fer ten minutes, but good luck to yeh." Hagrid said, leading the other students up the steps.  
  
Harry follow a bit more slowly, and had to jog to catch up.  
  
"Harold Davison?" An elderly woman with a hooked nose and eyes like a hawk asked tartly.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" Harry replied politely.  
  
"Professor will do. The headmaster wishes to speak with you privately. The password is 'Goobers.'" The professor stalked away swiftly, her robe swishing behind her.  
  
The woman hadn't pointed him in the direction of the office either. Harry had now thoroughly lost track of both the Professor and the other First years. So he wandered around looking for someone who could point him in the right direction. He soon came upon a ghost.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry beckoned.  
  
"Who are you? I know I've seen you before..." The ghostly woman asked "What's your name? You look SO familiar."  
  
"I'm Harry Davison. Could you point me to the headmaster's office? I'm lost." Harry replied.  
  
"I'm the Grey Lady. The Headmaster's office is down the stairs and to the right. I know I've seen you before..." The ghost mused "Vampire! You shall not harm Professor Dumbledore! Begone creature of the night!"  
  
The ghost flew away to warn Dumbledore of his presence. Harry walked in the direction the woman pointed him, and reached a set of Gargoyles.  
  
"Goobers." Harry said simply. The gargoyles stepped aside, revealing a moving staircase. Harry walked up the staircase, wondering why he was summoned.  
  
"Hello Mister Davison. Come inside." A blue eyed man told him, from behind a long silver beard.  
  
Harry assumed that this was Headmaster Dumbledore. Harry came inside as asked and took a seat.  
  
"Headmaster." Harry said politely "You asked for me?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did. Are you familiar with the arrangement for your studies?" Dumbledore asked him  
  
"No I am not." Harry responded.  
  
"Due to the charm cast upon you, you may start to remember things in classes, and finish courses faster than other students. Thus I decided that you should be able to advance to the next year when all of your teachers deem it appropriate. If you advance past fifth year, you must take your O.W.Ls and if you advance to the end of seventh, you must pass your N.E.W.Ts. Does this work for you?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Harry replied. "Is that everything?"  
  
"No. I must also let you know that you are not to drain the blood of any students. You must go to the forest on the grounds instead. Drink from any animal you might find there, except the unicorns." Dumbledore added.  
  
"Yes sir." Harry replied, leaving the office. Dumbledore followed him out, and Harry managed to meet back with the other First years while Dumbledore went into the hall.  
  
After standing there and looking stupid for a few minutes, the hawk-eyed Professor opened the door, letting them into the hall.  
  
"When I say your name, come forward, sit on the stool and I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and it shall choose where you are to go." The Professor explained.  
  
From there, a ratty old hat opened it's "mouth" and sang a long song about the history of Hogwarts and it's founders. After a long applause, the Professor began to list names. After 'Dennings, Alfred" Harry stepped up to the stool and sat.  
  
Harry felt the dusty old hat drop to his head.  
  
"Well, you sure have changed since the last time I sorted you. A vampire too now. And such power... I think I will put you where you should have gone the first time... SLYTHERIN!"  
  
END! 


	12. Secret Discovered

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again... Chapter Twelve: Secret discovered  
  
"Getting lucky Davison?" A voice asked from behind Harry. Harry turned to regard a sneering boy, whom he recognized to be in his year.  
  
He had been doing fine in Slytherin. The house-mates were tolerable, the students were interesting, you could get away with anything, and everyone always had a bad joke handy.  
  
"You must be knackered. Three nights in a row you're not in your bed." The blonde boy continued. "Bet she's a mudblood."  
  
"Nah. Just couldn't sleep. You were dreaming of McGonnagall again and talking about it in your sleep." Harry shot back. It always helped to have an insult handy in Slytherin. The boy, who Harry realized was named Draco, winced.  
  
"Good one." Draco replied. "So seriously, what are you doing?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Harry asked  
  
Draco tapped on his prefect's badge in reply.  
  
"Snape must be off his rocker... making you a Prefect. Goyle'd do a better job." Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey. Keep it up and Snape'll hear you haven't slept in your bed yet." Draco threatened.  
  
"Fine... I've been exploring." Harry replied honestly.  
  
Before Draco could respond, a girl who looked like a shaved English bulldog walked up.  
  
"Draco..." she simpered "I waited for you for hours..."  
  
Harry sensed it was not his place and headed towards his first class of the year. Since September first fell on a Friday, Harry hadn't been to any classes yet. Just three days to read his school books and get to know his house-mates.  
  
Harry strolled into the Dungeon and took a random seat near the front of the class. Potions looked quite interesting to him. The room slowly filled with young students, probably around 11 years old. Once all of them had been seated, Professor Snape walked in, his robes billowing behind him.  
  
"Aren't you a little old for this class?" The Professor asked, fixing Harry with a sneer.  
  
"No sir, I got hit by a memory charm and all my memories of school left me." Harry replied briefly.  
  
"Ahh. Davison." The Professor said, walking over to the chalkboard.  
  
"I don't expect all of you to have the patience and concentration that is required in the art of potion making. In fact," Snape said, glaring at a small cluster of Gyffindors. "that only half of you will pass this class." Snape smirked at some of the Slytherins. Snape's eyes flicked back over to the Gryffindor half of the room. "It would be very stupid of you to throw that dung bomb, Mr. Heiner. Twenty points from Gryffindor for disrupting my lesson."  
  
"B-but!" the boy protested  
  
"Ten more points from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow night." Snape growled. The boy went silent. "Now before I was so rudely interrupted, I was teaching you how to make a shrinking solution."  
  
The Professor tapped his wand on the blackboard, and instructions appeared. "Ingredients are on my desk. You have one hour."  
  
Harry's potion was completely finished and poured into the flask in half the time.  
  
"Clearly you had a brilliant Potions master Davison. No homework for you, and twenty points to Slytherin. I shall inform the Headmaster that you are ready to move along. Take the rest of the class off." Snape said shooing him away.  
  
Harry packed his things away and left. He had just enough time to have a light "lunch" in the Forbidden Forest before the bell rang. Harry was forced to sprint to Transfiguration. Harry set his bag under his chair and waited on the Professor.  
  
"Good afternoon class. I'm Professor Mcgonnagall, and I shall be your Transfiguration Professor for your time at Hogwarts. Would one of you kindly pass out the buttons?" She asked  
  
Harry stood and passed out the buttons. "Thank you. Ten points to Slytherin." The Professor said. "You are trying to turn your button into a beetle. The incantation is emitnihproms'ti. You may begin."  
  
Harry got his on the first try. McGonnagall hadn't even had time to sit back at her desk.  
  
"Impressive. Another ten points to Slytherin. Would you care to try your hand at transfiguring other things?" The Professor asked.  
  
"Yes, Please."  
  
She set him to doing simple things at first, then moved on to more complex things. Matchsticks to needles, porcupines to pincoushions, desks to dobermans... Harry finished each of these on the first try.  
  
"Davison. Take forty points for Slytherin. I don't even think Mrs. Granger did the desks to dobermans spell on her first try... I have a book for you to read. I'm going to excuse you from the rest of your classes for the day so you can read it." She said. She scanned her large bookshelf for a moment before passing him a copy of "Discover your inner animal: a guide to becoming an animagus"  
  
"Come ad see me after your classes tomorrow. We shall check on your progress then."  
  
"Thank you." Harry replied, turning for the door.  
  
"Oh, and Davison, if you can turn my desk to a bat and back, I shall give you another ten points. The incantation is "yttupyllis."  
  
Harry got it on his first try and left.  
  
It took him all day to read his book. It was ten o' clock. Time to eat. Harry walked down to the grounds and walked into the Forbidden Forest. He had only walked for about three minutes when he came across a dear drinking from a pool of water. It didn't feel a thing. Harry was laying down, his face covered in blood after enjoying his kill, when he heard a stick snap.  
  
"Merlin's beard... you're a vampire?" Draco Malfoy asked him, shock evident in his voice. 


	13. With Friends Like These

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again

Chapter Thirteen: With friends like these...

"Yeah. I'm a vampire. What of it?" Harry asked, getting to his feet.

Malfoy's eyes widened, and his skin got several shades paler. Harry wiped the blood from the deer off on his sleeve.

"Yep." Harry continued "I'm a vampire, you're a Death Eater. We're all just one big fat happy family aren't we?"

Draco still seemed too frightened to speak.

"Oh. By the way, don't bother telling Dumbledore. He already knows." Harry said. He cracked his neck loudly, before lying down to finish his meal. He popped back up for a second, blood dribbling down his chin. "Want some?" he asked

"N-no thanks." Draco mumbled, finally gaining the ability to speak. "I already ate."

"Oh." Harry replied. "Too bad. This one's really good. Not as tasty as groundhog though. Shame they live underground."

Draco's fear seemed to lessen as he watched Harry feed. After awhile he gathered enough courage to ask a question. "What's it like? You know... To be a vampire?"

"It's really boring. But there are a few perks. Like scaring the crap out of people. And flying's nice too." Harry responded, blood almost completely covering his face.

"Oh." Draco said, not sure of how to start up conversation again.

Harry hopped to his feet. "Hey Draco, you now the cleansing charm?" Harry asked

"Yeah." He replied "Why?"

"Cast it on me. I'm filthy." Harry said, spreading his arms to make himself a larger target.

"OK." Draco responded "Scourgify!"

There was a flash of blue light from Draco's wand and a sound very much like a whip cracking as the filth vanished from Harry's body.

"Thanks." Harry said. "Night Draco, I'm off to bed." Harry gave him a half-hearted salute and flew off towards the castle.

Over the next week, Harry found himself spending more and more time with Draco. They would walk together to classes, and practice Quidditch on the grounds. In fact, Harry realized they were coming awfully close to being considered friends.

One night towards the end of the week, Harry lay down in his bed. Since the light was off, it appeared as if he was sleeping. Though, he was actually practicing some of his animagus exercises.

"Can't sleep?" Draco asked.

"Nope." Harry replied.

"Me neither. Hey, maybe we could go out and cause some trouble. Maybe mess with Trelawney?" Draco suggested.

"Sure." Harry responded "Why not?"

Out of the five people that usually slept in this room, Only he and Draco remained. The others had made their way into the girl's dorms.

"So what should we do to her?" Harry asked

Draco grinned. "Remember that image projection charm we learned a few days ago?"

"Yeah." Harry answered "Why?"

"We could put the image of a Grim on her crystal ball..." Draco said, his grin getting wider.

Harry felt a grin bless his features as well.

"All right. Follow me." Harry said. "There's a secret passage just outside the common room door that heads right out onto the grounds. Once we're out there, I'll fly us up."

"Sounds good." Draco replied, slipping into his shoes.

Harry was fully dressed as well. Silent as ghosts they slipped out of their dorms. Nobody was still in the common room. Draco pushed open the portrait and they stepped out of the common room. Harry took three steps and tapped the wall to is left with his wand.

The wall slid aside and revealed a secret passage. The boys walked in, and Draco closed the passage door behind them.

They walked along the passage in darkness for a minute before hearing a startled "Squeak" of a rodent being stepped on.

"Damn rats." Harry muttered "Lumos." A beam of light came out from the end of his wand, illuminating the corridor. Harry looked at the rat who's tail was pinned under his shoe. It had a silver paw. Harry grinned as he picked the rat up. "Why hello Peter Pettigrew..." Harry whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again...

Chapter fourteen: Peter Piper Visits a Peck of Dementors

Harry picked the squirming rat up by his tail.

"Hey Draco?" Harry asked

"Yeah?" Draco replied

"The prank's off. I found something important to do. Go back to bed." Harry replied.

"Um.... OK." Draco seemed confused, but decided that the Vampire always knew best, and let it be.

Both Harry and Draco turned back the way they'd come. At the end of the passage, Harry turned left, towards Dumbledore's office, while Draco turned right, heading towards the common room.

"Well, well, well Peter." Harry said to the rat. "Even if you can't recognize me with these glamours, it's good to see you again." Harry was holding the rat by it's tail, dangling him in front of his face.

"You know?" Harry continued "I should suck the life out of you for betraying Lily and James, but I won't do that. Besides, I have a few soul-sucking friends who would enjoy your company better."

Peter started shivering in fear. Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the rat. "Just give me a reason Pete. Just give me a reason." The rat stopped shivering.

"Tell me Davison, what you are doing outside your dorms, at night, with a rat in your hands?" Severus Snape asked, appearing as if from nowhere.

"Ahh Professor." Harry said with a grin. "I need the password to the headmaster's office. This is extremely important."

"Is that-"Severus started. "How do you know about Wormtail?"

"I know a lot of things Severus. Please, let me see the headmaster." Harry replied.

"Very well." Severus said with a sigh "The password is Goobers."

Harry walked by quickly, heading towards the gargoyles that marked the entryway to Dumbledore's office.

Severus stood struck dumb by the boy. 'Dear god.' He thought 'For a moment there I would have sworn that was Potter... But that's impossible. Potter's dead. I saw him die, and I was at his funeral...'

"Goobers." Harry said to the gargoyle.

"Welcome." The Gargoyle replied.

The gargoyles stepped aside revealing a staircase, which Harry gladly ascended. Harry knocked on the door to Dumbledore's Office. "Headmaster? I need to talk to you immediately. It's very important."

He heard a sigh from behind the door. "Very well Davison. What is it?" Albus Dumbledore asked, opening the door into his office.

Harry raised Peter into the air.

"My god... How did you know?" Dumbledore asked.

"Please don't make me tell you. I am uncomfortable enough with a few others knowing my secret. I do not want any more to know." Harry said stiffly.

Albus Dumbledore sighed. "I suppose I have no right to force you. Come with me to the fireplace. I need to speak to the Minister. We have a certain criminal to have kissed."

Harry just smiled. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. It was always good to be on the side of light. Even if you are a Slytherin.


	15. Chapter 15

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again...

Chapter fifteen: The Daily Prophet

Peter Pettigrew Found Alive after Sixteen Years

Last Night at Hogwarts castle, Peter Pettigrew was found alive and well. (Peter was supposedly killed by Sirius black sixteen years ago.) Peter was in fact, an unregistered Animagus. In fact, he was a rat Animagus. What makes this even more interesting is the Dark Mark on his right forearm, signifying that he is a servant of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But why was a Death Eater wandering about the secret corridors of Hogwarts? And why did a Death Eater let himself get captured by a student? Why would a Slytherin capture a Death Eater and turn him in? Maybe we have been slightly biased towards our schoolmates in the dungeons. When asked for a comment, Albus Dumbledore gave us the entire story as it was told to him.

Late last night Harry Davison and Draco Malfoy two seventh years Slytherins struck out from their common room, hoping to pull a prank on a poor unsuspecting soul. However, Harry Davison saw something very odd down the secret passage: a rat with a silver paw. Nobody knows how Davison recognized Pettigrew, but he sent Draco back to the Common Room and went straight to the headmaster. Later today Davison is receiving an award for services to the school. Pettigrew has been placed in a special cell in Azkaban so that he cannot escape in his Animagus form. Thurman Merman reporting for the Daily Prophet.

"Come on Harry. Tell me!" Draco said after Harry finished reading the article. "Tell me how you know he was a Death Eater!"

"For the last time Draco, I'm not telling you the truth, but if you want, I'll make up a convincing lie for you." Harry responded sharply before changing the subject. "I can't believe we have to wear dress robes. I only caught a freaking rat. It's not like he was Voldemort or something!"

Draco flinched and went deathly silent.

"What?" Harry demanded after seeing Draco's face.

"H-how can you say his name?" Draco stuttered

"Because he doesn't scare me. I can't die. If I felt like it I could go out and kick his pale, snakelike ass." Harry replied.

"Bull." Draco answered. "You can die in sunlight and a stake through the heart would take you out no problem. Or if you got your head chopped off." Draco replied.

"My head won't come off. A while ago, I tried it in a guillotine and it didn't even leave a mark." Harry answered.

"Bull." Draco said again

"Try it. Do you know the magical sword spell?" Harry asked

"I'm not going to kill you." Draco replied

"Of course not. You're just going to try and cut off my head. Besides, if you kill me I won't have to sit through that stupid ceremony." Harry told him

"Good point. But if you die, don't say I didn't warn you. Ynihsdnaprahs!!!" Draco cast the spell and a sword that looked as if it was made of blue fire appeared in his hand. Draco made a beautiful two handed swing and there was a sound very similar to glass shattering. The magical sword shattered and Harry's head was still in place.

"OK. You made your point, but what about stakes?" Draco asked.

"Ugh. I don't have all day to prove I'm immortal. Let's go." Harry stormed out of the room and headed for the Great Hall, his green dress robes billowing out behind him. Draco shrugged and followed him.

Loud trumpets greeted his arrival to the hall. 'Oh they could be using all the money they've spent here to fight Voldemort.' Harry thought as he entered the hall. It was true. They seemed to have spent enough money on this ceremony to hare a small army of security trolls. Harry rolled his eyes as he walked down the aisle towards the high table. Dumbledore was waiting for him at the end. As was Cornelius Fudge. Albus looked clearly uncomfortable about this whole party. Harry gathered instantly that the party was Fudge's idea. Next to Fudge there was a house-elf holding a cushion. Harry's eye's bugged slightly when he saw what sat atop it. An order of Merlin: third class.


	16. Chapter 16

To coolone007-2 and ReginaLucifer my faithful reviewers: I assure you that in chapter 17, Harry will be hanging out with Ron and Hermione again. Or at least talking to them. Sorry to make it take so long for them to talk.

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again...

Chapter Sixteen

Harry continued his walk towards the high table. He was only vaguely aware of the applause coming from the various people in the room. He walked slowly up the four stairs that lead to the platform. When Dumbledore extended his hand, Harry shook it.

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, proud Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, present you, Harold Davison with an award for services to the school." Dumbledore handed him a heavy gold trophy. Harry thanked him and stepped over to the Minister. Harry held the trophy under his left arm, so that he could still shake hands.

The Fudge offered his hand and Harry shook it. "Before I present this badge to our young student here, I would like to read a speech that I have prepared."

A groan went off throughout the room. Cornelius pulled a roll of parchment from his pocket and let it unravel towards the floor. It was almost four feet long.

"Today is a great day for Wizardkind. A dark wizard has been taken down by the hands of a mere student." Harry rolled his eyes. "May this be a real testament to the dark lord's power." Harry raised an eyebrow at this.

'What the heck is he talking about.' He thought.

"If all the dark wizard's servants are weaker than seventh year students, then we have a real hope to win this war!" Harry started to glare at Fudge. Fudge didn't notice. Other students in the room were glaring as well.

"We already had a hope!" One Gryffindor Harry had never seen before shouted.

"YEAH!" many students in the hall yelled.

Dumbledore was beaming proudly down at the students.

"FURTHERMORE!" Fudge continued loudly. "Umm..." Fudge looked at his speech but couldn't make out what it said. His sweating hands had smudged the ink.

"Just give him the medal already!" a Slytherin shouted.

"YEAH!" Another shouted

"WE WANNA EAT! WE WANNA EAT! WE WANNA EAT!" people started chanting.

"Yes, right, umm... Here's your Order of Merlin. Second class. Bye. I must go!" Cornelius walked out the back exit of the hall. Or more accurately ran.

Harry looked at the badge. It was blank with the exception of the design around the top and the words Order of Merlin: Second class, presented to: and the rest was blank. Harry realized that his name would go there. (Obviously.)

Harry slipped the badge into his pocket.

"Headmaster? Where can I set this while I eat?" Harry asked, indicating the trophy.

"I know!" Dumbledore replied. "Argus, take Harry's trophy to the trophy room."

Filch came up and took the trophy and went off muttering about death and chaos.

"Now then." Dumbledore said, and the room quieted. "Let's eat."

The food bowls magically filled and everyone started eating. Harry made as if to walk off the platform and go to the Slytherin table. Dumbledore stopped him. "Where are you going?" Dumbledore asked. "You're supposed to eat with us."

"Oh." Harry replied. "I didn't know."

"It's all right." Dumbledore said, patting a seat between him and McGonnagal that hadn't been there moments before. "Come now."

Harry went over and sat.

"Harry." Dumbledore whispered, "The pumpkin juice and the soup in your bowls and cups have concealment charms on them. It's actually blood."

"Thanks." Harry whispered back. "I appreciate it."

Dumbledore winked at him. Harry smiled back and started to eat his "soup."

Once the food was finished, Dumbledore tapped his glass for attention.

"Well, since everyone is all dressed up, why don't we have a dance?" He suggested.

Many people cheered at the suggestion. Others groaned.

"Any who do not wish to participate may go. The rest of you," Dumbledore waved his wand, pushing the tables to the edges of the hall. "Enjoy yourselves."

A/n: That chapter was for you Steve, seeing as you don't like it when I use cliffhangers.


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: I have already finished writing Chapter 18 and am working on 19. However, Reviews have been really low. I'm really not inclined to post it until I get more reviews. However, Coolone007, and reginalucifer have been reviewing every chapter. If either of you would tell me your email I will send chapter 18 to you. Thanks.

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again

Chapter 17

Harry had been making his way over towards Draco, when he got shoved aside by a large line of people heading towards the door. Harry found that he was standing next to Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Harry couldn't help but notice that even in cheap dress robes, Ginny still looked stunning.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed "How are you? How did you catch Pettigrew? Wh-" Hermione was about to ask another question when Harry cut her off.

"I'm doing great. But we shouldn't talk about those things in the hall. We should talk somewhere." Harry replied. "And then you can ask whatever you want."

"All right." Hermione agreed. "Where should we go?"

"Well, this thing will be going all night. If we sneak away for awhile they shouldn't mind. I think we should stay around here for awhile. Maybe sneak off in two hours?" Harry suggested.

"OK. We'll meet in that empty classroom next to Transfiguration." Ginny added.

"OK." Everyone else said at the same time.

Dumbledore tapped his wineglass with his spoon. Everyone quieted down so he could speak.

"I have arranged music to be played. The Staff of Hogwarts will lead the first dance." Dumbledore announced. Applause filled the room. The applause died out when the music started.

Fawkes was sitting on a perch on the high table, his phoenix song filling the room. Behind him, Professor played a violin... Cello style. Professor McGonnagal played a saxaphone, and the rest of the staff went out onto the dance floor. Professor Dumbledore danced with Professor Sprout, and Professor Snape went onto the floor with Professor Sinistra. Hagrid danced with Professor Trelawney (who had been required to come down for the ceremony) and Filch did a very odd two-step with Madam Hooch. Madam Pomfrey was tut-tutting about how somebody would break their hip when Professor Vector took her arm and the two women went out to the dance floor. Harry almost laughed when he saw how good McGonnagal was with the sax. He wondered what Dumbledore had to slip into her drink to get her to play such an awesome song.

When the song ended, Ginny practically dragged Ron onto the floor. Hermione looked put out that Ron hadn't asked to dance with her.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" Hermione replied.

"Care to dance?"

Hermione nodded a reply and the two friends walked out onto the dance floor. (A/n: I am not a H/Hr shipper. Fear not.)

Harry placed one hand on Hermione's shoulder and one on her hip. Hermione lead.

"Sorry Ron didn't ask you." Harry said, breaking the ice.

"Oh." Hermione's cheeks flushed. "Yeah. Me too."

Another silence passed between them, when Harry broke it again.

"I bet I can get him to dance with you." Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah. Sure. How much?" Hermione replied sulkily.

"How much can you afford to pay?" Harry asked, his grin still covering his face.

Hermione then realized he wasn't kidding. "I dunno. Two Galleons?" she asked

"Done." Harry replied.

Harry started guiding them closer to Ron. When they weren't but an arm's length away from him, Harry commenced his plan.

"Hey Ron!" Harry called.

"What?" Ron replied

"I'll trade you!" Harry called again.

Ron was silent for a moment. "Why not?" he answered.

Soon Ron was dancing with Hermione, and Harry was dancing with Ginny.

"Thank you." Hermione mouthed.

"Anytime." Harry mouthed back. "And you owe me two Galleons."

Harry turned his attention to Ginny. Her eyes were shut, and she had an odd smile on her face. When the song ended, Ginny made as if to go back to her seat.

"Don't go yet." Harry said. "Besides, you'd just be sitting around. Ron and Hermione are still dancing with each other."

Ginny hesitated a moment. "Good point." She replied, resuming her old position. By the end of his seventh dance with Ginny, Harry was getting tired, and said as much. The two of them went back to their seats to sit down, when Professor McGonnagall came up. (The current song didn't use a saxaphone.)

"Davison. Have you a dance left?" His professor asked.

Harry turned to look at Ginny for a moment. "Sure. Why not." Harry replied.

They hadn't been dancing long, when Harry saw Dumbledore dancing with Ginny. Harry grinned. But his grin vanished when he saw Draco glaring at him from the far side of the room. Harry shivered slightly. The song ended and Harry staggered over to his seat, hoping he hadn't lost himself a friend.

END!


	18. Chapter 18

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again

Chapter 18

The two hours Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny allotted for the dance passed fairly quickly. The four of them made their way out of the hall, and into the empty classroom next to Transfiguration.

Ron and Hermione sat down on one of the couches. (the room once was a classroom for Discussion of Magical Theory. This explains why they had couches.) Ginny decided to sprawl across the other couch. She took up two of the cushions, leaving exactly enough space for Harry to sit,

Once everybody was situated, Ron started asking questions.

"How've you been mate?" Ron asked. "And why've you been hanging around with Malfoy?"

"I'm fine. Never better. And I'm hanging out with Malfoy because I'm hoping to bring him over to our side. And because he saw me feeding and found out I'm a vampire." Harry answered

Hermione tutted, clearly not approving of Harry getting seen.

"What?" Harry demanded "He followed me into the Forbidden Forest!"

"Oh." Hermione replied. "Well how did you catch Pettigrew?"

"Well, Me and Malfoy were headed out to pull a prank on Trelawney..." Harry started his story.

After the full telling of it, Harry noticed everyone else was starting to get tired.

"We can continue this tomorrow if you guys want." Harry suggested.

"Nah. I wanna stay." Ron replied.

"Me too." Hermione and Ginny said at the exact same time.

"OK." Harry replied.

They were about to find something else to ask Harry, when Harry felt a searing pain pass across his scar like someone was stabbing it with a knife made of fire.

"AHHHH!" He cried out before losing consciousness.

Harry was a small moth, sitting on the corner of a couch in a very hot and stuffy room. Across the room a pale man with very long and bony fingers was reading the newspaper in such a way that his face wasn't visible. The man was clearly irritated at what he was reading. Harry could almost _feel _the man's glare.

'_Where am I?' _Harry thought.

"LUCIUS!!!!!!!" The man yelled, throwing the paper aside.

The man was ugly by anyone's standards. In fact, he was down right hideous! With sagging skin, narrow slits for eyes, (which were red) and no hair what so ever, he was easily the ugliest thing Harry remembered seeing. If Harry was in human form at the moment, he would be giving the man some serious fashion advice.

'_This must be Voldemort...Interesting.' _ Harry thought.

A man, whom Harry assumed to be Lucius ran into the room at such a high rate of speed that he stumbled over the small doorstop. He made a hasty bow.

"What is it my lord requires?" Lucius asked.

"Read thisss." Voldemort hissed handing Lucius the newspaper.

Lucius obediently read the page. "That ignorant fool!" he exclaimed. "He's going to doom us all! He can't even perform a simple assassination! He didn't even make it to Dumbledore's office!"

"Yesss." Voldemort hissed in the same manner. Harry wondered if Voldemort was hissing on purpose to sound more snakelike. "But he is loyal nonetheless. You, Bellatrix and Rabastan are to free him tomorrow."

"Yes my lord." Lucius said without hesitation. "I believe Macnair and Nott have found something interesting, though they wouldn't share it with me. Shall I send them up?"

"Of coursssse. You are dissssmisssssed." Voldemort hissed.

'_He's either got a speech impediment, or he's faking it.' _Harry thought. He idly adjusted his wings.

Lucius left the room with one final bow and sent in two men. Harry assumed them to be Macnair and Nott.

"Greetings my lord!" The first said with a bow.

"We bring news that you may or may not like." The second added, also bowing.

"What newsssss sssservant?" Voldemort said in the usual way.

'_He's definitely faking it.' _Harry thought.

The first Death Eater tossed Voldemort a section of a very familiar looking newspaper.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Voldemort roared. Waves of magic amplified by anger blasted through the room. The window shattered, the two Death Eaters staggered and took a step back to brace themselves, and Harry was thrown from his perch and had to fly back to it.

Voldemort's anger faded.

"We may be in luck my children. The two of you are to ssssearch the town and the area within fifty milessss of it for Potter. Have Ssseverusssss ssssearch the ssschool. If they know that Potter isss alive, he will be there. Oh, and the young Ssslytherinssss get to know thisss Davisssson character. Everyone can be bought, and he lookssss asss if he may be a powerful ally..." Voldemort hissed.

'_Oh yeah. He is soooooo faking that.'_ Harry thought as the dream ended.

"-lin's beard Harry are you all right?" Ron asked.

He was laying across someone's lap, and that someone was holding his head still to keep him from squirming, and Hermione was practically running in circles around the room going "ohmygawd ohmygawd ohmygawd!" Over and over again.

"I'm fine everyone. Calm down." Harry said opening his eyes. "Although I should probably get off this floor. You know... I had the weirdest dream..." And proceeded to tell everyone about it.

End!

A/n: Another cliffhanger free chapter for steve. Aren't I nice?


	19. Chapter 19

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again

Chapter 19

Severus Snape had just sat down after a fairly long dance with Madam Pomfrey, when he felt the dark mark on his arm begin to burn. He made excuses to go off to his room, and made his way down to the grounds and into the forbidden forest. He walked until he was outside of the Hogwarts wards, and Apparated to his summons.

With Harry

"Harry!" Hermione squealed after Harry explained his dream. "That wasn't a dream! It was one of your scar visions! We're telling Dumbledore!"

"NO!" Harry exclaimed.

"Why not?" Hermione demanded. "He needs to know!"

"No he doesn't! We can find another way to tell Dumbledore what we know without telling him who I am!" Harry replied adamantly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Enlighten me then. How could we tell him?"

"Well... I don't know... We could say one of you had a dream or something." Harry suggested.

"Then he'll dismiss it as just a dream and you know it!" Hermione responded.

"She's got you there mate..."Ron put in.

"Shut it!" Harry snapped.

Ron put his arms up in a peace gesture. "Whoa... Sorry mate..."

"Face it Harry. He needs to know about your dream, and he needs to know who you are now. He'll be angry enough at you for keeping it from him this long." Hermione reasoned.

"I know..." Harry gave in. "And sorry for snapping at you Ron."

"S'ok." Ron replied stifling a yawn.

"But let me think on it for a bit. I want to make sure that this is our only option." Harry added. "And if anyone thinks of something, please tell me."

Everyone agreed to this suggestion.

"But until I think of anything." Harry continued. "I guess I'll go through and tell you about everything else that's happened. Did I tell you about when I fell in the lake?"

With Severus

"Master." Snape said dropping to one knee and bowing. "I have come to your summons."

"Very good my pet." Voldemort said, not hissing since there weren't any S's. "You may rise."

"Thank you my lord." Severus answered, rising to his feet. "What is it my lord requires of me?"

"Sssseverussss... Read thisss article for me." Voldemort responded with a hiss.

Severus took the newspaper that Voldemort offered him. His eyes scanned the page and his mind absorbed the article. 'So that was Potter... I need to have a little chat with our young mister Davison.' He thought. 'But I shall cover his tracks for him.'

"So why would someone steal Potter's corpse? Perhaps the department of mysteries has finally figured out that resurrection spell and want to test it?" Severus suggested,

"I hadn't thought of that my pet... Once we ressscue Wormtail, I will have him sssearch the Minisssstry top to bottom." Voldemort hissed. "That isss all my pet. You may go. I do not want you to be missssed."

"Thank you my lord." Severus replied. With one last bow, he left. At least Death Eater meetings were quick. 'Now then, to find Davison...' he thought, stalking off towards the great hall. 'Or should I say, Harry Potter!'

With Harry

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed after his story about the Merfolk in the lake.

"What is?" Ginny asked.

"I need to go and speak with someone. I think you three should go to bed." Harry replied.

"With who?" Hermione asked.

"Someone you wouldn't approve of. But remember, I don't need to sleep. I can wait all night to escape you." Harry said. "So you can't try to stop me from going."

Hermione sighed. "We aren't holding you prisoner Harry. We just want to know who."

"Let's just say that being a Slytherin lends you a certain favor in the eye of our potions master." Harry answered with a wink. 'Now if I were Snape, Where would I be?' he thought.


	20. Chapter 20

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again...

Chapter Twenty

Harry and Professor Snape noticed each other at about same time. Both strode across the room, making a veeline for the other.

"Professor, I believe we need to talk about something." Harry commented.

"Davison. I think we have some urgent matters to discuss." Snape said icily. Both comments were spoken at the same time. Snape blinked twice. Stunned that Harry Potter had matters that he WANTED to discuss with him.

"Where should we talk?" Harry asked

"My office." Snape responded, keeping his usual aura of hostility.

Both of them walked speedily through the halls of the school, not speaking a word. Only when Snape had closed his office door, locked it, and soundproofed the room so their voices wouldn't carry did they speak.

"How about a simple question game?" Snape proposed. "You ask a question, I ask a question."

"Sounds fair. You ask first." Harry replied.

"Why haven't you told Dumbledore who you are?" Snape demanded.

"I didn't want anyone to know." Harry responded. "What tipped you off?"

"Your disregard for rules and ability to bring about suspicious and odd situations." Snape answered. "Then why do your friends know?"

"Hermione discovered me. And I can't perform a proper memory charm." Harry replied. "If I can convince you, will you agree not to tell Dumbledore?"

"I- What? Why?" Snape spluttered.

"Not your turn to ask questions." Harry told the professor.

"Very well. What can be so important not to tell the most powerful good wizard in the world your whereabouts?" Severus said, his voice laced with Sarcasm.

"OK. One, Dumbledore doesn't need distractions from what he's doing for the side of light. Two, the less people who know the safer I am. Three, Dumbledore would tell the entire order, which creates the possibility of loose tongues. Four, He has been using too much of his energy trying to protect me. Five, you still know, meaning if something bad happens you could still tell him. Six, we can feed him information through you about my visions. And seven, I can't remember anything of my past, meaning he might be tempted by trying to shelter me again. Last time he did a valuable member of the order died, and Voldemort almost killed both of us."

Snape sat silently for a moment.

"You really thought this over." He commented, giving Harry a look he couldn't quite place.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"I'll think on it." Snape said.

"Oh, and here is everything I saw of the meeting in my vision tonight." Harry added, handing Snape a roll of parchment. "It's your choice what happens."

Harry left the room, leaving a completely stunned professor in his wake.

'Why was I so forward with him?' Harry thought as he headed back towards the Great Hall. 'And that look he gave me... was that...respect?'

There were about four dozen people left in the hall. They were mostly sixth and seventh years. Even most of the teachers had gone up to bed. Professor Flitwick had put a charm on his violin so that it continued to play, but Fawkes was still on his perch, his pleasant music filling the room. Though Professor McGonnagall looked like she was about to drop where she stood, she continued to play her saxophone with as much energy as ever.

Harry didn't need to sleep, being a vampire. In fact, he couldn't sleep. But he hadn't fed himself since before the dance, so he would have to go out to the forest in awhile. However he decided to stay and watch everyone else. When you spent every night awake and alone, seeing people awake excited you. Even if you didn't really know the people who were there.

Around 3:30 in the morning, the last of the people left the hall. Harry walked out onto the grounds while everyone else headed towards their common rooms. He walked idly past Hagrid's hut and into the forest.

About fifty feet in, Harry spotted a sleeping deer. Harry crept up on it and drank some of it's blood. Definitely not enough to kill it. Now trhat he had a full stomach, Harry opted to finish his homework off in the Slytherin Common Room. He still had that essay on Polyjuice Potions to finish for Snape.

Harry's mind wandered as he headed towards the common room. 'What was that power the mer-woman spoke of? What power did she give me? And why me? Why did they send Wormtail to kill Dumbledore? They should've known he would get caught...'

Harry realized he had already reached the common room. Harry picked a log up out of its rack and tossed it into the glowing red coals of the fire. He drew his wand, and summoned his backpack from his room. 'Not enough light to do homework.' Harry thought, and removed a torch from a bracket in the wall, and lit it in the fireplace. Then he returned the torch to its bracket.

It only took about ninety minutes to finish his homework, so he decided to study the Animagus book Professor McGonnagall had given him. He found that he could complete all of the exercises in the book. (Like lengthening your fingers, making your hair grow longer or shorter without a wand.)

Harry looked at his watch. 5:00am. Time to start getting ready. Harry went back out onto the grounds and saw a beautiful sunrise. He fed himself again, and went back to the common room. He hopped into the shower, mulling over what power the Oracle had given him. (The Merfolk called their leader the 'Oracle.')

Feeling curious, Harry decided to try something to reveal his power. He hoped it was something cool.

"Power of the Oracle. I invoke you!" Harry said in a commanding tone. Nothing happened. Harry didn't give up easily. "Power of the Oracle. I activate you!" Still there was nothing. "Power of the Oracle. Awaken!" Again, there was no effect.

Harry used nearly fifty variations of that phrase and was about to give up, when he got an odd idea. 'I need to unlock the power right?' he thought. 'So what better than the unlocking charm?' Harry wondered.

Harry left the shower, and changed into clean clothes. He grabbed his wand and tapped it to his chest and said "Alohamora!" Surprisingly enough, it worked.


	21. Chapter 21

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again...

Chapter 21

Harry felt the oddest sensation he'd ever felt. It was like being dizzy, but floating in the air so you don't have anything to steady yourself with. Then he began to feel as if his body had no substance. He opened his eyes and realized he WAS floating. Everything seemed to take on an odd appearance. Like he could see through them, but could still see them, He could see the people still asleep inside the dorms through the walls of the common room, he could see through the wall to the dungeon next to the common room.

The thing that was by far the weirdest by far was seeing his body down below him. His body was perfectly still, in the same position he'd left it in. Somehow, he had left his body. Yet he was still himself. He had just removed himself from his physical substance. He had, pretty much become a spirit.

'Well, I'm going to have to figure out how to use this sometime.' He thought. 'What better time than now?'

The first step was figuring out how to move. Since his body had no substance, he couldn't exactly walk. He would end up just passing through the floor.

First Harry tried making motions as if he were swimming, which had no particular effect.

Next he tried extending his arm like superman, which didn't work either.

He tried moving his legs as if he were walking, which didn't do a thing.

He even tried blowing air from his mouth, only to realize he had less substance than air, so he couldn't inhale or exhale.

After trying dozens of physical ways of moving himself to no effect, he tried mental ones. Concentrating with all his might he imagined himself on the other side of the room. And he ended up moving to that spot so fast he thought he might've left some part of himself behind.

He noticed then that students were starting to wake up. He didn't want them to see him sitting there like an idiot, so he visualized himself back in control of his body. With a jolt, he was back inside himself. He'd never known how heavy his body was. It felt like he was lifting weights just to move. Compared to the lightness of being a spirit, this was horrible. Slowly but surely Harry got used to the feeling of being inside his body again.

Harry packed up his shower things and went to breakfast, idly wondering what he could do with this power. Breakfast passed uneventfully, and Harry found himself in the most boring class ever created: History of Magic. After listening to Professor Binns drone on for the first few minutes of class, he realized something. He could use his power in class and nobody would know. Harry shut his eyes and pretended to fall asleep at his desk.

Harry welcomed the odd sensations and embraced his power, and thought about what he should do.

'Well.' He thought. 'I could check on Ginny.'

His power seemed to take that as a command and he went to Ginny so fast, he didn't have time to blink. Ginny was in Potions class. Professor Snape was not in the room, and Ginny had decided to use that time to goof off. Specifically by tossing an extra ingredient into a nearby Slytherin's potion. Harry grinned as he watched. The potion smoked and turned a bright purple after only a minute. The potion began to boil rapidly and the Slytherin began to panic.

"Professor Snape! HELP!" the Slytherin yelled.

Professor Snape ran into the room, but not quickly enough to help. The potion began to wobble around before tipping sideways, and as luck should have it, the potion was pointed directly towards the Slytherins. The potion exploded, with a deafening BOOM! Every Slytherin except Professor snape had been drenched completely.

Harry decided to leave and find something else to watch.

'How's Hermione doing?' Harry thought, and found that he was already there.

Only Hermione was in the bathroom. Harry left as quickly as possible, quite embarrassed.

Harry was struck with a brilliant inspiration. He could spy on Voldemort. Forgetting about Hermione entirely, Harry commanded his power to take him to see Tom Riddle.

Harry found himself in a large well-furnished mansion, built out of stone walls so it almost looked like a castle. Harry was inside he master bedroom.

'Well well.' Harry thought. 'Even Voldemort sleeps.'

It was true, Voldemort was asleep in a gigantic bed. And snoring. Voldemort wasn't alone either. There was an unclothed woman chained to the bed. Her eyes were swollen and red as if she'd been crying.

Harry grasped the situation finally and felt a surge of hatred for the Dark Lord. Harry couldn't stand to be in the room any more. He decided to go somewhere peaceful to relax. Realizing he could go anywhere, he thought of someplace exotic and totally random he could visit. But then he remembered class should be ending soon. He decided to make a quick check on Ron before going.

Ron was in Divination. Harry grinned as he read some of the predictions Ron wrote on the page.

Harry watched Ron's quill move across the page and laughed at the prediction.

_January the 1st: Eaten by a crow after accidentally getting transfigured into a fly._

_January the 2nd: Merlin rises from the dead, and accidentally fries me with a drying spell._

_January the 3rd: Eaten by the giant squid..._

Harry read the whole sheet and just about died with laughter. It was right about then that Professor Trelawney walked into Harry. Harry felt as if he were being vacuumed up, and into Professor Trelawney's body. Harry only had a split second to think. And it only took that long to realize what was happening. Harry was possessing her.


	22. Chapter 22

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again...

Chapter Twenty two

The second Harry realized what happened, he fled Trelawney's body and returned to his own. He felt utterly disgusted with himself, even if it was an accident. The thought of being to control someone's body and mind was so morally wrong to him, that he just couldn't comprehend doing it. But he had. He had just possessed Professor Trelawney.

'My god. I'm no better than Voldemort.' Harry thought.

Harry brooded for awhile longer, before reaching a decision on what he would do.

'I'm not going to tell anyone unless I really have no choice. And I will NEVER use the possession part of the power. All I will do is spy.' Harry thought.

Satisfied with his verdict, he decided to seek out Professor Snape and talk to him. For some reason, Harry liked to confide in Snape, even though his former self hated the man. He thought of Snape as trustworthy.

Harry knocked on the door to Snape's office. A few seconds later, Harry heard the sound of locks opening. The door swung open revealing the Professor.

"Can we talk?" Harry asked.

"We already are, in case you didn't notice." Snape said with sarcasm. "Come in."

Once Snape had all the locks and charms back in place, Harry spoke.

"Did you tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"No." Snape said. "I fed him the information from your dream and told him they were things I observed at the meeting."

"Thanks." Harry said, making a move to get up and leave.

"You're hiding something Potter." Snape told him. "Spit it out or I will tell Dumbledore. Don't try to hide things from me. I know you too well."

Harry sighed. 'I should have known he'd guess.' Harry thought.

"Do you have time for a long story?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Snape replied simply.

Harry went into his story about the Oracle of the lake, and that she gave him powers. He was nearly halfway through his story when his scar burned white hot. Harry screamed in agony, and passed out.

"My lord." Wormtail said, dropping to one knee. "I thank you for freeing me from my prison. I have most urgent news for you!"

"Ssssspeak child. Tell me what you know." Voldemort hissed.

"Harry Potter is alive my lord. He is Harry Davison. He just has glamour charms to keep people from recognizing him."

For the first time Harry had seen, Voldemort smiled. It was the scariest thing Harry had ever seen.

"My child. Ssssstand before me. You will be rewarded." Voldemort hissed.

Wormtail stood and took a few steps closer to Voldemort.

"You will receive sssssome of my powersss now." Voldemort hissed again.

Voldemort placed his hands on Pettigrew's head and Peter started screaming in agony. Peter's features started to distort, and Harry knew no more.

Harry came to on the floor of Snape's office. There was a damp cloth on his forehead, and Snape was standing over him.

"I assume you saw something?" Snape asked.

"Yes. We've got problems. Voldemort knows who I am..." Harry replied.

"You know what this means don't you?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded. "We have to tell Dumbledore about me."

"I believe you were telling me about the Merfolk Oracle." Snape prompted. "Give me an abbreviated version."

"OK. She gave me an ability of sorts. It recently manifested itself. I can spy on anyone, anywhere, and possess people." Harry said bluntly.

Snape looked like he was going to faint.

"That needs to be told to Dumbledore as well." Snape replied.

"That it does, Professor. That it does."


	23. Chapter 23

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again...

Chapter: Twenty-three

Harry followed Professor Snape out of the room in complete and utter silence. They were about to do the very thing he had spent the last few weeks trying to prevent. Harry and Snape were about to tell Dumbledore of his existence.

'Why was I trying to hide it from him in the first place?' Harry wondered. 'I mean he's a very powerful wizard, and he's on our side so it's not a matter of safety... But what is it?'

'It's about freedom.' That naughty voice in the back of his head told him. 'If only Hermione and a few Weasleys know you're still alive, they won't be able to trace you down and catch you.'

'What do you mean?' Harry asked the voice.

'You wanted to run away from all of this. But if Albus Dumbledore knows you're still alive, you could never escape. He's just too powerful to hide from for any meaningful length of time.' The naughty voice replied. If something without substance could smirk, this voice was doing it.

'What?' Harry demanded. 'Why would I run away?'

'Cowardice, high expectations from others, fear that you can't live up to them, a deep seeded desire for freedom, and doubt that your side can win.' The voice listed off.

Everything the voice "said" struck home. He hated it when that voice was right. Instead of responding, he sighed. He couldn't run away, he had to face his destiny.

'Destiny? Is that what this is all about? Am I destined to do all of this? Am I just a pawn in someone's hands right now? Are even these thoughts I'm having right now pre-determined?' he thought.

That was just too much for him. He stifled all of his thoughts and musings, and was blessed with internal silence.

"Milk Duds." Snape said.

The sudden speech almost made Harry jump. The Gargoyle stepped aside and the stairway appeared. Harry realized that "milk duds" must be the password to Dumbledore's office.

"I will go in and tell him everything. Then I'll send you in. Wait here until I'm done." Severus said, walking through the door and closing it behind him.

Harry was noticing something different about Professor Snape. When Snape spoke to him, there was no longer that harsh coating of malice to his words. He seemed... Genuinely concerned for Harry's well being.

After standing at the top of the steps thinking for a few minutes, Harry got bored with his thoughts, and sat down.

'I should check on Voldemort.' He thought. 'I wonder what he's up to...'

Harry separated his spirit from his body, and immediately went to check on the dark lord.

For once, Voldemort was alone. His brow was wrinkled and his chin rested in his hand, indicating that he was very deep in thought.

"Wormtail my pet! Come insssside." Voldemort hissed.

"Yessssss, massssster." Wormtail hissed from outside the room.

'Wait... Wormtail doesn't hiss.' Harry thought. 'Oh...wait...'

Harry remembered what happened just over an hour ago. Wormtail getting "rewarded" by Voldemort with a sickening transformation. Apparently, part of the transformation involved a snake tongue.

When Wormtail opened the door, Harry almost fainted with shock. (Harry had passed out before seeing Wormtail's transformed state.)

Wormtail was no longer the short, pudgy balding man Harry knew. He was nearly seven feet tall, muscular, and very hairy. But that wasn't even the start of it. Pettigrew's arms had lengthened considerably, to the point where he could use them to walk with. His teeth had become pointed and sharp, his back hunched more, and his torso narrowed. His skin had turned to a transparent whitish color, allowing one to see all his veins, and in some places, his blood. Pettigrew's fingers were now about a foot long with three-inch nails at the end of each one. His metallic hand warped in the same way. He didn't look vaguely human. If it wasn't for the fact that Voldemort called him, Harry wouldn't have known it was him.

"My pet." Voldemort said. "Let me use your mark. I need Lucius, Flint, Macnair, Rockwood, Rabastan, Bellatrix, Crabbe, Goyle, and Teannon. Every Death Eater whose identity can be revealed must be summoned. In other words, everyone except the spies and operatives."

If it wasn't such a serious matter, Harry would have laughed. After all, Voldemort forgot to hiss.

"You forgot Nott and Bankssss my lord." Wormtail hissed.

"Yesss. Ssssummon them. You are going to lead them in an attack on Diagon Alley in two hoursss time. Burn it to the ground. Sssshow the world that it is not wisssse to defy Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort hissed.

Harry bolted back into his body and slammed open the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Professor! Headmaster! Voldemort is going to attack Diagon Alley in less than two hours!" Harry shouted.

Dumbledore looked as if he was going to cry.

"Tom, Tom... What have you done?" The headmaster asked himself, letting a single silver tear trickle down his cheek.


	24. Chapter 24

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again...

Chapter 24

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Dumbledore found themselves in the main room of Grimmauld place. Members of the Order were pouring in by the second. Dumbledore hadn't given out the full story about who Harry was. He merely said that he was an "operative" whose "identity is best kept secret." People had accepted that easily. Harry was taken aback when an order member (whom Harry later learned was Mad-eye Moody) tapped him lightly on the shoulder and whispered "we need to talk." into his ear.

Once the Order had quieted, Dumbledore gave an abbreviated story about how Voldemort is planning to attack Diagon Alley. A few people gasped, but most said nothing, or simply nodded. The discussion shifted to strategy and how to best defend Diagon Alley, and Harry felt his eyes start to glaze over.

'I guess I'll have a little look around...' Harry thought, before separating his spirit from his body.

Harry drifted throughout Diagon Alley, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He found nothing. Just people out doing their shopping. Harry pulled his spirit back to Grimmauld place, and decided to have a look around the old house.

The meeting was nowhere near over, though some people had been sent to Diagon alley to help evacuate, and someone was at the Floo gate, calling the ministry. Harry drifted up the stairs. Moth-eaten curtains, ugly portraits, and plaques with decapitated house elf heads hung on the walls. Harry was glad he was moving about as a spirit. He doubted most of the rotted flooring would support his weight.

Harry drifted from bedroom to bedroom looking for something of interest, but most of the rooms had nearly an inch of dust on the floors. The third room he ghosted into was quite interesting. There was a well-fed hippogriff laying across the floor. Harry remembered Hermione telling him about it. The hippogriff was Buckbeak, the same one they saved Sirius Black's life with so long ago. After examining Buckbeak for some time, Harry drifted back downstairs to see how the meeting was progressing. Harry figured that it was time to head back to his body, considering Molly Weasley was elbowing him and telling him to wake up.

"-there anything you want to add?" Dumbledore asked. From the tone of his voice, the question was clearly directed at him. And from the way people were staring, Harry assumed it wasn't the first time Dumbledore had asked.

"Yes, Headmaster." Harry replied. "Peter Pettigrew is the Death Eater leading Voldemort's attack. He has escaped Azkaban, and Voldemort has rewarded him. Pettigrew figured out a vital fact about yours truly, and Voldemort turned him into a seven foot tall killing machine." Harry paused for a breath. "So what I'm really asking is for you to stay clear of him and let me handle it."

There was an instant uproar at his words.

"You can't go!" Molly Weasley shouted.

"That's not wise boy." Moody growled.

"You're too valuable for that." Arthur Wealey added.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore commanded. Instantly there was silence. Most of the Order members were confused as to why he was so valuable, and why there was outrage at him going.

"You are too valuable of an operative for me to let you go. Please forgive me." Dumbledore told Harry.

Harry sighed but agreed. Harry watched in silence as everyone left the room, either by floo or by apparation. One gray-haired man slipped a sealed letter into Harry's hand as he made his way out. The man turned and winked one of his amber brown eyes at him before vanishing in the fireplace.

Soon, only Snape, Dumbledore and Harry remained.

"I need to speak with Severus alone Harry. Please find something to do for about twenty minutes." Dumbledore told him.

Harry nodded and stalked off. Harry sat down at the first landing on the staircase, and reached into his pocket, pulling out the envelope. Nothing was written on the envelope, so Harry opened it. A single piece of parchment fell out, and Harry read it.

Dear Harry,

My name is Remus Lupin. I was a good friend of your father's before he passed away. I think at one time, I would have been considered your friend too. Molly told me your entire story, and I must say it grieves me to see you without your memories.

Let me get to the real point of this letter. Sirius Black (your godfather) is still alive. With a very complicated bit of magic, we pulled him back out of the veil.

But he still isn't himself. We can't even get him to eat by himself yet. Since Dumbledore mentioned you might be spending the summer here at Grimmauld place, I have to ask a favor of you. Will you spend time with Sirius? Even just a visit or two might help. He is in the fourth room up the staircase.

Thanks from the depths of my heart,

Remus J. Lupin

(a/n: I mentioned the thing about Sirius back in chapter four. Sorry it's taking me so long to tie up this loose end.)

Harry placed the letter back in the envelope and slipped it back into his pocket. Then he peeked at his watch. He still had fifteen minutes before Dumbledore and Snape finished their meeting.

'Why not?' Harry thought and walked up the stairs to Sirius's room.

Harry walked to the fourth floor, and opened the door slowly. Sirius was sleeping on the bed. Harry sat down in a nearby chair and watched him for a moment, before getting an idea.

'Maybe my powers can help him... Or at least help me find what's wrong.' Harry thought, before going into spirit form.

The second Harry left his body, he could just see what was wrong with Sirius. It was like a car battery. All it needed was a little jump and it would work just fine.

Harry gulped. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought.

Harry drifted over, and pulled his form into Sirius's mind.


	25. Chapter 25

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again...

Chapter 25

An image of Sirius's brain unfolded before Harry, as if he was reading it from a book. He could see exactly what was wrong with it, and what was in working order. In fact all he needed to do was "clean" it.

If Harry had gotten to Sirius the day he was pulled out of the veil, it would have been an easy fix. Pretty much Sirius's mind wasn't linked to his body, so he couldn't control his bodily functions. Everything was done on Auto-pilot.

But now that Sirius had been in a deep sleep and having bizarre nightmares for months, his mind had kind of deteriorated. So Harry would have to erase every memory Sirius's mind had created since the day he went into the veil.

For some reason, each individual thought in Sirius's mind was color-coded. Harry could tell which thought was which at just a glance. Harry started purging all the mirages and delusions Sirius had created in the past few months.

With Dumbledore

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he watched Snape disappear through the Floo grate. He'd taken much longer than the twenty minutes he'd planned. Nearly forty minutes in fact. The Death Eaters would be attacking Diagon Alley in a little more than an hour.

'Perhaps it's best I bring Harry back to school...' Dumbledore thought.

"Harry! You may come down now!" Dumbledore called up the steps.

After five minutes with no response from Harry, Dumbledore started to worry.

'Well, maybe he's dozed off. Perhaps I should go take a look...' Dumbledore thought. 'On second thought, the boy needs his sleep. It's not like we'll do anything at Hogwarts anyway. I'll just put on some tea for when he comes down...'

With Harry

Harry cleared the last of the hallucinations from Sirius's mind, and smiled contentedly.

'Now I just make sure everything in his mind is in working order, tell his mind what's happened since he died, and wake him up.' Harry thought. 'But how do I tell him things?'

He felt a sort of pulling. Harry recognized it for what it was: his power directing him where to go. He had to directly enter Sirius's mind, and become one with him for a short period of time. In theory, that should allow Harry to tell things to Sirius. Sirius would in turn file those words in his mind as if he'd read them somewhere. In a newspaper perhaps.

Harry reached out and made contact with Sirius's brain, and let himself flow into his godfather's mind.

With Dumbledore

Dumbledore sighed contentedly over his cup of hot tea. 'I'd better call for him again. He wouldn't want to miss tea.' The headmaster thought.

"Harry! Kettle's on!" Dumbledore called.

'Maybe he can't hear me. After this cup I'll go get him.' He thought.

With Harry

Harry felt a river of memories wash into his mind. The force and speed of them nearly overwhelmed him. Harry retained his grip on Sirius's mind and let the thoughts wash through him.

"_You're an embarassment to the family!"_

"_You can duel better than that cousin!"_

"_Welcome to Azkaban Black!"_

"_The public is warned that Sirius Black is armed and extremely dangerous."_

"_What about if we become Animagi? Then we could stay with Moony, and make his transformations a little easier."_

"_Sentenced to life imprisonment."_

"_Sirius, meet Harry, my son."_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Do you have a place? Can I move in now?"_

Harry shivered slightly. All the memories, seemed to turn a switch inside his head. A switch that released his own memories and sent them into Sirius's head. Almost an instant later, Harry felt his own memories rushing back... Including the ones before his death. Somehow becoming one with Sirius had repaired his own mind.

Harry felt Sirius starting to awaken. Harry seperated himself from Sirius and brought himself to conciousness as well.

He'd done it. Sirius was back. And what's more, he was back as well. Harry Davison was gone and was no more. All that remained was a nearly immortal version of Harry Potter.

"Harry! Your tea's getting cold! Do you want me to bring it up?" Dumbledore called.

"Yes please! Bring a second cup though! I imagine Sirius is thirsty!" Harry replied.

Sirius sat up and grinned. "I think the bathroom's become a higher priority than that." And bolted from the room.


	26. Chapter 26

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again...

Chapter 26

"So that's everything? All that's happened since I died?" Sirius asked.

"I think so." Harry replied.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation at Hogwarts. After all Harry, I'm sure your friends would like to know how you're doing." Dumbledore said, as his eyes twinkled.

"Just a minute headmaster. I would like to have a small private conversation with Sirius." Harry answered.

"Very well. I will wait downstairs." Dumbledore said, and left the room.

Once Dumbledore was out of earshot, Harry spoke.

"You want to go don't you? To Diagon Alley that is..." Harry trailed off.

"Yes. You do too." Sirius answered. The second sentence was not a question. It was a statement.

"I do. But I can't let you go until your body heals. Most of your muscle as turned to fat from lying in bed for months. You exhausted yourself just going to the bathroom and back." Harry continued.

"I know. But I have to help. Surely you know what's like." Sirius responded.

"Of course I know. But you would only die. I can't let you yet. Not today Sirius. Let me help you build up your strength, so that one day we can fight side by side." Harry finished.

"I...but... All right. But the next time Voldemort rears his ugly head, I get to teach that crooked freak of nature a lesson or two." Sirius amended.

"Very well. As long as I'm with you to watch your back." Harry replied.

Sirius sighed. "I'm never going to get used to how powerful you are."

"Me neither." Harry said with a grin. "Let's go. I think one of the old professors left a weight lifting set at Hogwarts. If we're lucky I'll remember where I saw it."

"Now you're speaking my language." Sirius said enthusiastically. "Come on."

With Remus

"All right The Death Eaters are supposed to attack in...fifteen seconds. Wands up Everyone!" Remus yelled.

They had spent the last hour and a half evacuating everyone and gathering reinforcements. Several of the Shopkeepers had refused to leave and joined the ranks of the Aurors and order members. Some of the shoppers also decided to join in the fight. They had divided into three squadrons. Remus was leading the group of shopkeepers and shoppers, Mad-eye Moody Was leading the Aurors, because he had the most combat experience, and Arthur Weasley was leading the Order members. Between all three groups they had about 150 witches and wizards. They outnumbered the Death Eaters fifteen to one. This was going to be a massacre.

"OVER THERE!" One wizard shouted as a few wizards in black robes appeared. Then a few more. Finally the most warped and twisted human Remus had ever seen appeared in front of them.

'This is too easy... What's going on? Voldemort wouldn't send his minions to a massacre...' Remus thought. 'Well, here goes nothing...'

"STUPEFY!" he shouted. The others followed his lead. Fifty different spells streaked towards their targets, and Remus scowled.

'Something isn't right.' He thought.

His fears were confirmed as the spells struck home.

"ILLUSIONS! Where are they?" Remus yelled.

Remus's head whipped around and looked at the far end of the alley.

The Death Eaters had appeared at the other end of the alley with reinforcements. Or, more accurately, Giants: ten of them.

"Holy shit..." Remus whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again…

Chapter 27

"Something's not right." Sirius grumbled while doing curls with a water-filled bucket.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked him. "You're doing great."

"Not that. I mean with Remus. We're just like brothers you know, and we can usually tell when the other is in danger." Sirius explained, still lifting the bucket.

"Oh. Do you want me to check up on them with my power?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Sirius replied.

Harry nodded and separated his spirit from his body.

With Remus

"A slicing curse on three everyone!" Remus yelled and everyone raised their wands at the oncoming giant.

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

"DIFFINDO!" A hundred and fifty voices cried as one.

The majority of the spells hit the giant, but it didn't have the desired effect at all. Instead of the giant losing a limb or something, he received about a hundred and twenty different paper cuts. Each cut was about a foot long and an inch deep. Naturally, The giant wasn't happy about all the paper cuts. The giant roared with rage and ran towards them. Two other giants filed in behind it.

Remus didn't let his distress show. Instead, his instincts as a Marauder kicked in. With a grin, Remus asked the nearest Auror: "Does everybody know the bat-bogey hex?"

With Harry

'This doesn't look good.' Harry thought. 'Ten giants and ten Death Eaters… I have to do something! But what? It's not like I can do anything… Unless I possess someone…'

Harry really didn't want to. Even possessing a Death Eater revolted him.

'But I have to help…'

Without another word, Harry pulled his spirit into Lucius Malfoy's body.

With Remus

Apparently the reason bat-bogey hexes are so effective is because they gross out the person they're cast upon. A giant, however delighted at being covered in bogeys, and started to lick its hand. It was still headed towards Remus, but at a much slower rate.

"BANISHING CHARMS NOW!" Remus yelled.

"DECIO!" The army shouted as one…

With Harry

'What the hell?' Lucius Malfoy thought 'Who are you? Get out of my mind!'

'No. You're mine Lucius.' With a blast of mental force, Lucius was forced down into his sub-conscious.

Harry, as Lucius raised his wand…

With Remus

The banishing charms worked beautifully. The bogey covered giant was launched backwards into the other two that were following him. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough space in the alley for two giants to walk next to each other, and all three fell down in a tangled mess of limbs.

"FINISH THEM! INCENDIO ON THREE!" Remus howled.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!"

The army shouted the spell as one and the three giants were caught in a gigantic ball of flame. They screamed in agony as they slowly sizzled away into a mountain of ash. They smiled with grim satisfaction, not knowing the fiendish plan Peter Pettigrew had up his sleeve. The battle was far from over.


	28. Chapter 28

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again…

Chapter 28

Harry manipulated Lucius Malfoy like A puppeteer would his best puppet. With ease and grace, Harry levitated Macnair twenty feet in the air and dropped him on top of Rabastan Lestrange. Harry stunned Bellatrix and launched Nott through a solid brick wall.

Just as the Death Eaters were realizing who was behind the spells, Harry removed his presence from Lucius's body. Harry grinned wildly in spirit form as Lucius was hit by seven different crucitatius curses at the same time. However, in the confusion Peter Pettigrew vanished. Harry cursed and went back to Hogwarts to brush Sirius up on the state of the battle.

With Remus

'This is still too easy' Remus thought. 'The giants aren't even trying to fight us. What on earth is Peter up to?'

He glared in the general direction of the Death Eaters. The way he saw it, neither side had taken any casualties. Sure two giants went down, but both were still alive. It was if Peter was toying with them… And then he saw… It was a sight that chilled him to the bone. It made him want to drop his wand and cry. And it was all Peter Pettigrew's fault.

With Harry

"So that's the state of things is it?" Sirius asked.

"Pretty much." Harry replied. "Only two casualties. Both of them giants. There might be a few dead Death Eaters as well, depending on if Nott survived his trip through that wall and if the other Death Eaters killed Lucius. It's been relatively uninteresting so far. I think that Voldemort hasn't brought in his trump card yet."

"I see." Sirius responded. "By the way, good job with the Lucius thing."

"Thanks."

"So…" Sirius continued. "Why don't you go tell Dumbledore what's up, and I'll go outside and jog a few laps around the castle. I must say, all this work is tiring me out. But If I keep it up I'll be back to my usual self in no time."

Harry nodded his agreement and walked out in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's office.

With Voldemort

"My lord!" Bellatrix Lestrange called, apparating into the room and instantly dropping to one knee.

"Yessssss?" Voldemort asked.

"Everything is going according to plan my lord. Lucius turned traitor, and we regretfully inform you that he was disciplined and then executed. Other than that, all is well. Wormtail informs us that we will start phase three of the plan in ten minutes." Bellatrix said in one breath.

"Of Courssssssse. You may go." Voldemort hissed.

"Thank you my lord." Bellatrix said, before apparating back to Diagon alley.

Voldemort grinned. For a split second, he looked almost human.

With Sirius

Sirius jogged through the halls of the castle and found himself on the front lawn. He was already out of breath. In fact, he was so tired he felt like sleeping for about a century. But he couldn't. He had to get back into shape so he could help the Order. Even though sweat was pouring off of him by the cup full, he still jogged around the building, even to the point where his lungs felt like they would explode. After a painful and tiring three laps around the castle, Sirius went back inside for a quick shower.

With Harry

"Goobers." Harry said to the Gargoyle.

"MMM. Yummy." Replied the gargoyle as it stepped aside.

Harry walked up the staircase and into Dumbledore's quarters.

"Headmaster?" Harry called.

No reply.

"HEADMASTER?" Harry called a little louder.

Still no answer.

"HEADMASTER!!!" He yelled.

Nothing.

Harry ran through the rooms and looked everywhere. There was no sign of the headmaster. But it was in Dumbledore's office that Harry got his real scare. There was a small trail of blood leading from Dumbledore's desk to the fireplace. Harry's eyes widened with Horror as he dove for the floo pot.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Harry yelled, throwing the powder into the fire.

Harry vanished in a flash of green flame.


	29. Chapter 29

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again…

Chapter 29

Harry found himself at the fireplace inside Quality Quidditch Supplies. Exactly the wrong end of the Alley. He was hoping to Floo in somewhere near the combat, but the other grates were blocked. Harry ran off towards Gringotts and the fighting in search of Dumbledore.

With Remus

"It can't be…" Remus whispered as he watched. Wormtail had killed Dumbledore. His rat-like ex-friend stood on top of Florean Fortscue's holding Dumbledore's decapitated head by the beard. He could feel their chances just slipping away. Then Remus felt a sudden burst of hope come throughout his whole being.

"It's an illusion everyone! Don't worry about it!" Remus yelled!

Remus could see everyone's hope flooding back as well. People raised their wands and prepared to turn Wormtail into dust.

"An illusion is it?" Wormtail cackled. "I think not old friend. Catch!"

Wormtail tossed Dumbledore's head by it's beard and it sailed right into Remus's arms. It wasn't fake. Dumbledore was dead.

With Harry

Harry rounded the corner of the alley and saw Wormtail fifty feet ahead of him. Wormtail was on the roof of Florean Fortscue's laughing his head off. Harry raised his wand. He should be able to hit him from here.

"Stupefy." Harry said just above a whisper. He didn't want Wormtail hearing him.

Just before the curse would have connected, Wormtail vanished with a loud crack. Harry swore and decided to take a side street instead of heading straight for the action. He knew where the Death Eaters were, and if he came around behind them he'd be home free. Harry stopped for a moment. He separated his spirit from his body and went to have a look around.

With Voldemort

It was time. Voldemort stretched his arms and pulled out his wand. He waved the wand in a wide sweeping arc and yelled "eninrotcafpraw!" In a blinding blue flash, he arrived in Diagon Alley. He hadn't apparated on used floo powder. He merely developed his own method of transport, just because he felt like it. He was that powerful. Even Albus Dumbledore couldn't do that.

Voldemort was standing amidst his minions. Every one of them had bowed down, welcoming their master. He could just feel the fear coming out of Remus and his pathetic army. The end was near.

With Remus

'Damn it!' Remus thought. 'Why did he have to show up?'

"Burning charms everyone. We'll take out the Giants first!" Remus shouted trying to rally the group.

"Incendio!" Everyone yelled.

It was weak. It was like a half-hearted effort. They'd be lucky if the first giant ended up with a tan. People seemed to have given up. And the cold temperature wasn't helping anything.

'Wait…' Remus thought 'Cold air, people seeming to give up… Oh no…'

"DEMENTORS! EVERYONE LOOK OUT!" Remus yelled.

With Harry

'Shit!' Harry thought as he looked around the battlefield. Giants, Dementors and Death Eaters were everywhere! And Voldemort was there too!

'Damn… I've got to do something now! It can't wait for me to run there… I wonder…'

Harry returned to his body and walked towards the wall. There were decent footholds. Harry climbed his way onto the Roof and began to search for a happy memory. With the memory of when he brought Sirius back to life firmly in mind, Harry got ready to cast the spell. First he cast a voice amplification charm so he could force more power into the spell.

"Sonorus." Harry cast. Harry took a deep breath.

"**EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!"** He yelled.

Harry heard a few windows shatter and watched as the Giants covered their ears. His Patronus in the form of a stag appeared and began charging down Dementors. Harry removed the voice amplification charm and climbed down from the wall. He might have blown his cover, but he definitely created a distraction. But now, things were better. Now he had a plan. He was going to possess Voldemort.


	30. Chapter 30

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again…

Chapter Thirty

Harry quickly set up the things he would need. He found a small homemade pottery shop with no windows and only one room.

'Perfect!' Harry thought. Harry summoned a set of shackles and a simple wooden chair. Harry put the shackles on his arms and legs and pushed the chair up to the wall. Harry sat in the chair and cast two permanent sticking charms on both sets of shackles. His arms and legs were permanently attached to the wall. With a wave of his wand, Harry cast a few complicated charms and hexes on the building such as "htimskcolehtllac!" and "ooboobynnanynnan!" Which made it so that nobody could open the door.

"This is it." Harry whispered, separating his spirit from his body for what may end up being the final time.

With Remus

Even Harry's Patronus amongst all the others was having a hard time fighting off such a large number of Dementors. In fact, several witches and wizards had already been kissed. Even a few people he knew.

"Everybody Shield charms!" Remus rallied.

"LLAROMRA!" Remus's forces yelled.

Such a great number of people casting a shield charm at the same time creates an enormous shield of nearly unbreakable power instead of a lot of little ones. Unfortunately the shield cuts off the flow of magical energy, so all the Patronuses except Harry's vanished.

Everybody paused to wipe sweat from their faces or catch their breath. A large shadow blacked out the sun. Very slowly, Everybody looked up to see what was causing the sudden darkness.

Remus gulped. "Everyone reinforce the shield!" he yelled.

Voldemort was about to drop a Muggle water tower right onto the shield.

With Sirius

'Something must be wrong.' Sirius thought as he re-entered the weight lifting room. 'Maybe I'll go see what's taking him and Dumbledore so long.' Sirius jogged out of the room and down a few flights of steps towards Dumbledore's office, idly wondering why he hadn't seen any students.

'Oh, right. McGonnagall has them all holed up in the great hall.' Sirius thought, remembering.

"Goobers." Sirius told the gargoyle.

"Enter." The gargoyle said hopping aside.

Sirius climbed the steps into Dumbledore's office and opened the door. Sirius immediately noticed the blood on the floor.

"No…" Sirius whispered. "I have to figure out what happened here!"

Sirius knew the quickest way to find out. There was a spell that only about fifty people in the history of the world had successfully cast. He had never tried it before, but he was willing now.

"_tfelehtotpmujatsujsti tghirehtotpetsadna." _Sirius cast his voice seemed to bounce off the walls giving it a strange echoing quality.

A cold wind blew through the room, powerful enough to make the fire in the fireplace flicker and almost go out. The papers on Dumbledore's desk were blowing all about the room and the books on the bookshelf were threatening to fly about with them. Sirius felt a burst of static electricity crackle up his spine as the wind strengthened and all the monstrous tomes of magic from Dumbledore's shelves flew about the room like bludgers gone mad. The room got colder and the portraits of previous Hogwarts headmasters flew off the wall one by one to join the whirlwind of objects. Sirius felt more static electricity climb up his back and he felt his hair stick straight upwards. Dumbledore's Pensieve slid off its shelf and joined Dumbledore's other possessions in the air.

The wind formed a funnel cloud in the center of the room and started sucking things towards it. The temperature of the room dropped lower. Sirius expected that if he stuck out his tongue it would freeze solid. More electricity built up and Sirius watched small electrical currents start crackling from his leg hairs to the floor. His hair started to spark and the suction got stronger. He braced himself but started to slide slowly towards the vortex.

The suction got stronger, lifting him in the air and pulling him bodily into the center of the whirlwind. There was a blinding flash of light and a searing pain filled Sirius's whole being. Sirius screamed as he felt his hair and skin burning off.

Then it was over. Everything that had flown around was back in its original place, and Sirius wasn't in the center of the room. He was where he was standing when he cast the spell. His only clue that the spell had worked was the fire in the fireplace. It wasn't flickering. In fact, it wasn't moving at all.

"_Dniwer_." Sirius cast.

He watched with awe as time slowly moved backwards.

With Remus

The watertower ripped open as it bounced off the shield emptying thousands of gallons of water into the street.

"_eidannogelpoepasuoy!_" Voldemort cast. A bolt of lightning descended from the cloudless sky and struck the shield. It shattered.


	31. Final Chapter

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again…

Chapter 31

Harry blasted his way into Voldemort's mind knocking Voldemort into his subconscious. Harry had control over Voldemort's mind for about five seconds before Voldemort realized what was happening and tried to force his way back up.

Voldemort's body had fallen to the ground and was rolling about as if it was fighting with itself.

'I don't have the strength to do this!' Harry thought. 'He's far more powerful than I dreamed! I have to find something to do before he gets the upper hand.'

Instead of trying to take control over Voldemort's body, Harry ripped Voldemort out of his body and stuffed both himself and Voldemort into Harry's body.

Voldemort no longer had access to the vast power reserves of his own body. Now Voldemort would have been dead even with Harry, except for three things. Harry knew his body better than Voldemort, Harry had the element of surprise, and Harry had more experience with being a spirit than Voldemort.

Harry and Voldemort were now one being. Across the alley, Voldemort's body stopped moving.

With Remus

Remus felt possibly the most excruciating pain he had ever felt as the electricity-ridden water washed over himself and the rest of his troop. The water poured through the rest of the alley and soon he was only face up in ankle deep water.

Remus leapt back to his feet and tried to rally his troops. They may have a few dead men, but the battle was not lost.

"EVERYBODY UP! MOVE IT!" Remus yelled. "Get your shields back up!"

Under Remus's strict command, the various witches and wizards got to their feet. One by one their shields joined together and they marched towards the dark forces. Though they didn't know it yet, they had already won. Half a dozen confused and tired giants paired with eight Death Eaters just don't match up to 125 witches and wizards. At the time he found it very humorous to watch Dementors retreat.

With Sirius

Sirius watched in awe as time backed up. Harry reappeared in the fireplace and walked backwards out of the room. Time backed up further. Peter Pettigrew and Dumbledore appeared in the center of the room and Wormtail dragged Dumbledore by his hair backwards towards his desk. Then Wormtail let go of Dumbledore, leapt into the air and vanished.

Sirius paused time and thought up a plan. After all, he had all the time in the world.

After a moment, he had it. Sirius knew better than to mess with time. However, if he kept time frozen he could go to Diagon Alley and help out wherever he was needed. Sirius summoned his broom and moved time to the point he wanted it. Sirius took a handful of Floo powder and vanished.

With Remus

The second giant in just under two minutes was destroyed. The troop was advancing and Voldemort was down to four giants and five Death Eaters. They had lost another ten wizards when a giant threw his club at them, but they were still very close to victory.

With Sirius

Sirius whistled through the air on his broom. Peter Pettigrew was frozen on a ledge with Dumledore held tight under his arm. Wordlessly, Sirius unfroze time and rammed into Pettigrew at full speed and scooped Dumbledore up onto the broom. Sirius landed near the fireplace.

"Can you walk?" Sirius asked.

"My ankle's broken Sirius. I doubt it." Dumbledore replied. "Thanks by the way."

"No Problem." Sirius replied. They flooed back to Hogwarts and Sirius helped Dumbledore into the Hospital wing. Once Madame Pomfrey had Dumbledore situated, Sirius went to his room and collapsed in his bed from complete and total exhaustion.

With Remus

The last giant fell to the ground, dead as a doornail. Macnair and Rabastan Lestrange, the only remaining Death Eaters dropped their wands. Remus stunned them both and ordered a couple Aurors to escort them to Azkaban. They won!


	32. Epilogue

The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again…

Epilogue

Ron, Hermione and Ginny approached the door to Saint Mungo's. It was pouring down rain and just above freezing. Overall, the weather just couldn't be any worse. Yet strangely enough, the weather was perfect for the occasion.

Remus had discovered Harry in the pottery shack after the battle a week ago, and all they were told was he was being treated in St. Mungo's. The entire Order of the Phoenix except Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody had visited him yesterday. (Tonks and Mad-Eye passed away in Diagon Alley.) They had returned in such a gloomy mood nobody asked them a word about it.

Ron and Ginny had to Argue for hours before Mrs. Weasley would agree to let them go. Of all people, Snape was the one who convinced their mother to agree.

They walked quietly together up to the front desk. Ron spoke up.

"We're here to see Harry. He's in-" Ron said.

"Ron Weasley?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Yes, that's me." Ron replied.

"Follow me please." The lady said.

The lady lead them through winding corridors and up different staircases. When they arrived, they instantly knew where they were. It was the room for hopeless cases. The room with Neville's parents and Gilderoy Lockhart.

Silent tears ran down Ginny's face as they walked in. Harry was sitting in a padded area all to himself wearing a straitjacket. His eyes were open but he seemed to be taking in no recognition of the surrounding area.

"Harry?" Hermione called.

Harry didn't move. Ginny walked over to sit next to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice told them from the other side of the room.

Ginny and the others turned. It was a nurse who spoke.

"He's earned that straitjacket of his. And in all my thirty-five years, I have never seen someone as messed up as he is." The nurse told them.

She was a fairly old lady. Probably in her early 60's. She had a fairly fresh bandage across her neck.

"He has the worst case of schizophrenia I have ever seen. He argues with himself in his sleep. Not to mention the A.D.H.D, the paranoia and the fact he's gone bipolar. Before we put the strait jacket on him, he tried to take a piece out of my neck. He lunged at me, just like a rabid dog. Other times he's as nice as can be. We had a long talk about Hogwarts just the other day, and we played wizards chess an hour ago." The Old lady told them. "But he's still mad as a hatter that one. Last night he started laughing and wouldn't stop. Scared old Frank Longbottom into hysterics."

With no comment from the others, the old nurse continued to show her observations.

"He left a letter for you before he went crazy. Nobody's been able to open it. Would you three like to open it?" The lady asked.

"Yes please." Hermione choked back from behind her tears.

The nurse produced an envelope with the names Ron, Hermione and Ginny on the front. Ron opened the letter easily and read aloud.

Dear Ron, Hermione and Ginny,

My dearest friends, I'm sorry to have to leave you this way. I used a powerful magical ability to trap Voldemort inside my body. He will never be able to leave my body unless I let him. I know that is difficult to believe but it is total truth. I will never be myself again. I hate to ask this of you, but I must.

Forget about me. Find new friends, and most importantly, find happiness. I will never be myself again, and I don't want you to be forever grieved by staying around me.

Goodbye,

Harry James Potter

Silent as a funeral, all three of them left the room and flooed back to the Burrow.

The End


End file.
